Sports Tournament: Light vs Dark
by lychiis.plum
Summary: IDEA ORGINATED FROM: Nisekyu! (2012) by Furudate Haruichi. I found that that was cool, so I made a new tournament... there's gonna be KnB, Haikyu!, Prince of Tennis and etc. including Skip Beat. "What? Did you say Skip Beat?" yep! It's gonna be awesome!
1. A new start

_2015-08-18 (A year after Seirin High won their first Winter Cup)_

While Seirin basketball team was eating lunch at the Maji Burger fast-food restaurant, the members were all having their own conversations when one of the first year students pulled out a flyer.

"Hey guys, check this out! I got this flyer from my brother. He said that it's the first time organizing this event in Japan." The flyer wrote:

 _To all Sports team players,_

 _Welcome to the first annual National Sports competition! This event will be held in the heart of Japan; Niigata Prefecture, from August 24_ _th_ _to 31_ _st_ _. Whichever sport you choose to play, it all depends on your skills and sportsmanship. In the end, the losers must confess to their crush in public, or pick a role to play from the mysterious box, and perform it in public. For the winners, there will be free tickets to something special, and also... All in all, this competition is to make the best of you, and enjoy yourselves to the fullest._

 _There will not only be team games, but individuals may play in solo games as well. However, registrations have to be done from within your school. Rules and regulations will be distributed accordingly._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The organizer of the event,_

 _K.M._

* * *

As the whole team read the flyer, Kiyoshi Teppei, the Iron Heart of the Bball Uncrowned generals exclaimed: "We should totally go! This sounds fun!"

Riko Aida, the coach of the team wasn't so sure. "We don't know who's K.M. It might be a scam! What do you think Captain?"

Hyuga Junpei shrugged. Izuki Shuun, who had an eagle eye skill, suddenly pointed out: "Hey, look! Why don't we ask the school to make sure that it's official? It did say that we gotta register at school!" Everyone stared at him. Izuki questioned: "What?"

Hyuga answered "This is the first time you are serious about something."

Izuki replied: "What are you talking about!? I'm always serious, because I'm seriously funny!" Everyone slammed their head with their hand. "LAME!"

* * *

As they left Maji Burger, Hyuga yelled out to the team: "Is everyone set? Let's head out!" Kagami Taiga, now a second year looked behind him. "Ugh, Captain, I think we lost Kuroko."

"What again!? This is like the twentieth time he disappeared. First years, scram and find him." Hyuga ordered.

The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles came out from the bushes with a phone in his hand.

"oh! Coach, we found him!" A group of first years announced. Riko Aida pushed Kuroko down to the ground and pulled on his legs! "Where were you!? Why do you keep on disappearing!"

Kuroko answered: "I was… I was just making a call."

Riko Aida: "You're still getting your punishment."

Hyuga called out: "All set! let's go back to school!" and the team walked away.


	2. What's going on at Karasuno High?

**2015-08-19 (basically, the next day)**

At Karasuno High, the final bell rang before club activities started.

"Okay guys! Gather around! Coach has something important to say." Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the volleyball team announced. As everyone was gathering around, Nichinoya Yu, the best libero in the team looked around and then asked out loud:

"Has anyone seen chibi-kun!?" Tsukishima Kei, the tall but shy and sarcastic guy on the team ignored the question and just commented:

"Who cares about that kid." Yamaguchi Tadashi, his side-kick and childhood friend nudged Tsukishima.

"Shh!"

"What? It's not like I'm offending anyone here!?" Kageyama Tobio, the former monarch and the setter of the volleyball team, shuttered from where Tsukishima was standing. He commented again:

"What? Former Monarch, you need your partner to do everything? You scared?" As Kageyama shuttered while his head is down, he lifted his head suddenly and yelled out angrily:

"Where is that stupid kid!?"

"Here I am!" A voice from the entrance reported, and then everyone saw a dark figure come into the gymnasium. At that point, the shortest, most surprising volleyball player, Hinata Shoyo entered with a big smile on his face. He exclaimed:

"GUYS! I've got something to share! There's this sign at the school's bulletin board, announcing that there's this event coming up that's nationally wide…" Before he continued. He got smashed and hit from Nishinoya and Tanaka Ryunosuke, the two energetic, crazy in love with volleyball players.

"Where were you!?"

* * *

After everyone was cooled down, the coach coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, what Hinata said before… it's called the National Sports Tournament located in Niigata Perfecture… we have to participate as a training exercise in order to level up your individual skills. Also, it is good way to see different kinds of players you will be competing against. What do you guys say?" Everyone had blank expressions on their faces. The coach continued, ignoring their blank expressions:

"Well, anyways, whether you guys are aloof or just stupid, I already registrated our team to participate. It's gonna be fun!" And the coach ends off with a slap on the manager's back who was beside him as a way to get everyone excited.

"Ow!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** So sorry if it doesn't sound like what the characters are suppose to be. But that's because I haven't been reading Haikyuu! Enough in order to imitate them. Just comment anything if there's anything to comment on. Thanks!


	3. Generation of Miracles meet up!

**2015-08-20**

"Heyyy! So nice to finally see you guys. I missed you so much!" The yellow headed star player in Kaijo High hugged Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, could you let go? I can't breathe." Kuroko kindly asked.

"Hey, Kise!" Kagami threw a ball at him. Kise eyed the ball, and suddenly, released Kuroko and lifted his arm to stop the impact of the basketball. The basketball dropped to the floor with one bounce and then rested.

"Ow! ugh... That hurts Kagamiichi!" But as he looked back at his hand. He smiled in a greedy way. There were no red marks on his hand. He grinned, because everything was all for playing basketball, and of course, showing off. Kagami was stunned. He remembered the first time he played against Kise, and he literally did the same thing. But this time, he felt like Kise had become an even bigger; harder to defeat monster.

"Hey, Kagami, what are you thinking?" The dark blue-headed basketball nut swung his arms around a stunned Kagami.

"Tetsuuuu-kun!" The pink haired girly girl jumped onto Kuroko. Kuroko had an aloof expression.

"Why are we meeting in a place like this?" the green headed guy, who always looked too serious asked in annoyance. He lifted up his glasses with his band-aided fingers.

"Because Tetsuya has something important to tell us." The captain of the former General of Miracles walked next to Midorima.

"Check this out Muro-chin, I bought a lot of maiu-bo for a very cheap price!" The giant with purple long hair guy walked with the handsome black haired guy to the meeting spot, which was at the Winter Cup stadium.

"Now that everyone's here! I have something to tell you guys."

"What Tetsu-kun? You have something to tell me in secret?" Momoi Satsuki asked curiously.

"Ohh no! Don't tell me. I can't handle this, I can't..." She smacked Kuroko's face as she mumbled to herself. Aomine Daiki yawned.

"Cut it out Satsuki!" And Momoi stopped, and became serious.

"So as I was saying, I would like for us to be on a team for the National Tournament." Kuroko announces. Everyone became silent.

"Why?" Akashi Seijuro asks. It was literally on everyone's mind, because they knew about the National Tournament, but didn't expect Kuroko to suggest this.

"Because... I think it would be fun for us to play different kinds of sports as a team, and the organization group never said anything about submitting two forms for different teams. So we can give it a try!"

"Are you crazy!?" Kagami asks. "This is what you wanted to say?! You could've told me beforehand."

"No. I wanted to be a surprise announcement. And besides, we could represent the Teiko Middle School." Everyone was astonished to hear that. They thought that after the experience at Teiko Middle School, Kuroko wouldn't even want to mention it. Momoi interrupts their thoughts.

"It's okay. I asked the school's new principle and of course, they already submitted a team to enter the tournament, but he said it was okay. Kuroko told me to find out. So don't worry!"

"But Kurokochii, are you sure?" Kise had a worried expression. One look at Kuroko and Aomine's on two feet and took the basketball on the ground.

"Damn right, he's alright! We aren't the same as back then, we're a lot better than that! At least, I won't lose to anyone in Bball!" He motioned Kise to play a one-on-one warm up. Kuroko looks at Akashi; he smiles with approval written all over his face. Midorima stays silent, Kuroko assumes that he's alright with it. When he looks at Murasakibara. He says:

"I would rather eat than play, but I also would rather play than to lose to all of you." Kuroko nodded, and then looked at Kagami. Kagami's front was turned away from him, and he starts shivering. Kuroko asks:

"What's wrong Kagami? Aren't you happy about this?" Kagami turned around. He cried.

"No! I'm not happy about this. This idea is just ridiculous! I bet you anything I can beat the other players all on my own! No sweat!"

"..." Everyone's response:

 _HUH?_


	4. A final practice at Karasuno Gymnasium

**Author's note:** Hi! It's a bit of a smash up of some of the scenes in the manga of Furudate Haruichi. I just thought that this would be cool.

* * *

The day before the National Tournament; in the Hinata household:

"Bye Mom, I'm leaving."

"Don't forget your lunch!"

"Okay! See you later!" Hinata rode on his bike and headed to Kurasuno's gymnasium. As he passed by a department store where he first saw 'The Little Giant" on television, a surge of excitement burned in his eyes as he screamed:

"Yaahhoooooo!" Early morning, other people shot their heads at him.

At the gymnasium, he heard noises that suggested that someone had arrive before him. When he saw who it was, he immediately frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly. The black haired setter turned his head in astonishment, and then also frowned.

"Why are you here?" He almost rolled his eyes as he continued to practice volleyball against the wall.

"Why are you always here before me?" Hinata stomped across the gym.

"As you can see, (or not) I'm practicing." Kageyama replied.

"Yeah! But I wanted to be the first one in the gym. And it's always you who beats me to it." Hinata mutters to himself.

"Huh?" Kageyama showed a haunted expression to Hinata. "Of course, I'm just better than you that way!" Kageyama commented.

"What did you say?" Hinata got really angry. After that comment, Hinata and Kageyama started fighting.

* * *

"Cheez!" Yamaguchi, the specialist in serving greeted while entering the gym with Tsukishima, the amazing blocker and Yachi Hitoka, the 1st year manager. Tsukishima tsked at them and left to set up the net.

"Why are you guys—guyss fighting?" Yachi stuttered. The brawl was still going on.

 _I think, I should call Tanaka Ryunosuke for help!_ She starts dialling when she heard Hinata yelled out:

"Oh look? Tsukishima's here! Hi Yamaguchi!" Hinata runs to Yamaguchi. Kageyama frowned when he looked at Tsukishima. Tsukishima stared back. There was an awkward silence between them. Yachi broke the silence.

"W-Well, since there's no trouble. You-you guys should go practice!" She ran away.

After a few minutes, some of the Nekoma volleyball team members and Fukurodami's Bokuto Kotaro came into Kurasuno's gymnasium.

"Hey guys!" Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma and Bokuto Kotaro came in.

"Oho! It's Tsuki-san! How's it going?" Bokuto and Kuroo put an arm around Tsukishima. Tsukishima blushed a bit.

"Could you stop calling my Tsuki-san? IT's really annoying."

"Aww... look how he is blushing!" Bokuto whispered to Kuroo as they both release Tsukishima. The three of them start practicing. When Hinata saw the trio, he was super jealous.

"Ahh! I wanna practice with them!" When Hinata turned around, he saw Kozume Kenma playing his video game. He looked towards Kageyama and frowned. _I don't wanna practice with him._

* * *

Later, Haibo Lev, a 1st year like Hinata from Nekoma high entered the Kurasuno gymnasium with an orange cat in his hands.

"Look what I found?" he said. Kuroo, who's not impressed.

"Why do you have that cat again?"

"I was following it, of course."

"Aww... so cute!" Yachi ran up to the kitten, and started petting it. When she looked at it. She was confused.

"Why do I feel like this cat's eyes look like the same as Hinata's?" Everyone ran towards the cat.

"Uhh? let me see." One look at Hinata, and then another look at the orange cat. Kageyama commented.

"Nahhh! Impossible, the cat's eyes and Hinata's eyes look nothing alike."

"Wait, Kageyama! Are you sure?" Kuroo asks curiously. Everyone was so focused on the cat that they didn't realize Kozume lifted his head up and stated:

"Ooh! It's the mascot of Nekoma's volleyball team."


	5. The Morning of the grand Tournament

**Author's NOtE:** I've been DYING to publish this... well, I wrote this like a think last year!? but had a writer's block for Chapter 4. Now that Chapter 4 is published. This shall continue! ENJOY!

* * *

 **It's August 24th, 2015 - the Official day of the National Sports Competition... In Niigata Perfecture**

Haikyuu! POV 

"Welcome to the first annual Sports tournament across the country!" The announcement boomed through all of the sound speakers. Even the national screens in the cities announced this spectacular event. The announcement continued:

"The annual Sports tournament is set up to be enjoyable but all the while, unite the nation with competitions. Outside, there are stands of baked goods, souvenirs to buy and a place to hang out with friends. Everyone is invited… however, only a small portion of the people can participate in this grand tournament." The national screens displayed the scenery of the stadium where it would all begin, while also announcing the areas near the stadium.

"The stadium will be where all the major sports battles take place..." The announcement from the speakers finished. At the meeting site for all teams participating in this spectacular event, there was a reporter standing in front of the cameras and spotting Karasuno's bus.

"Off this orange bus, Karasuno volleyball team has arrived!" A reporter with her cue card notes declared. Suddenly, the reporter was pushed out the view of cameras and Hinata appeared.

"YES! And I have a friend named Kageyama-kun with me to introduce ourselves." Suddenly, Hinata got a kick in the butt.

"YOU PIECE OF **** ! Stop jumping around and ruining the camera crew with your face near the screen! It's a disgrace!" And a fight breaks out.

"QUIT IT guys!" Sugawara, the second year setter breaks the first year-DUO up, saluted to the camera and grabbed them out of the camera's view. Once Sugawara released Hinata and Kageyama's collars, Hinata jumped up in the air with a grimace and yelled out:

"I'm uber excited! I can't wait to meet and beat strong opponents!" With that said, all of Karasuno volleyball team members got into serious mode.

* * *

KnB POV

On the other side of the main entrance, the Seirin high school basketball team, who won the basketball national tournament, made a grand entrance. It was obvious that their presence was different than the rest of the teams participating in this great tournament. Why? Well... because... they all look serious… until…

"uhhh, Ah-choo!" Kiyoshi Teppei, the Iron Heart sneezed.

"That's it! I can't be uptight without being tied up." Izuki Shuun, who has the eagle eye joked.

"LAME!" Everyone said. And that definitely broke the seriousness within them. The three 1st years; Furihata Koki, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi were at a market trying out different hats.

"Look at me Fukuda-kun!" Furihata Koki said. The seniors of Seirin high school all turned their heads and saw Kawahara Koichi and Furihata Koki prancing around the shop. The captain of the team, sighed when Riko Aida, the coach yelled out: "Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda! Get back here!" When she was chasing them around, Mitobe Rinnosuke, the hook shooter, nudged Koganei Shinji. Koganei Shinji looked around.

"Ah! You're right! They aren't here."

"Who's not here?" the captain asks curiously.

"um, the duo." Koganei shyly spoke.

"Arggh! Where are those two?" The captain yelled. The team began to all move away when suddenly, Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom 6th man announced while raising his hand.

"Um, guys! I was always here!" The team froze (with blank facial expressions) and "actually" saw Kuroko standing in the middle of the team.

"Oh yeah, Kagami wanted to let you know that he went to the washroom, so he will meet us inside the stadium."


	6. The Bathroom Scene

**FYI:** PEEPS! There's a bit of Prince of Tennis,  & Yowamushi Pedal! Debut from Hinata's POV:

* * *

Once in the stadium, Hinata Shouyou's excitement turned into nervousness that eventually, his stomach couldn't take any more nervousness.

"Guys?! I...I kinda need to go...!" Hinata shouted out as he ran to the men's bathroom.

"What a wimp! Wasn't he 'uber excited' as he came off the bus?" Kageyama questioned silently.

* * *

At the moment when Hinata Shouyou opened the door to the men's bathroom, a dark figure came out of it and overshadowed him.

"Hehii!" Hinata kinda shrieked while trying to say hi.

"Mmm?! Could you move away?" Hinata thought that Kagami was looking at him in dark wild tiger eyes. Hinata moves backwards and bumps into Kaidou Kaoru, the viper in Tennis. His facial expression was scarier than Kagami's because he looked like he was going to kill him.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata yelled out as an alert signal. But in actual, Kaidou was in pain after drinking something that Inui Sadaharu ordered him to.

* * *

Further away, Onoda Sakamichi was about to appear when he hid himself behind a wall peeking at Hinata. He thought: _Oh boy! Good thing, I'm not that shortie."_

A moment later, Onoda heard someone say:

"Kagami-kun, we gotta go. The coach will not be happy with us if we don't meet up for registration!" A second later, Onoda heard another voice.

"Oh! I see, it's the phantom 6th man!" A shortie with his tennis racket leaned near the bathroom. _HUH?_ Onoda and Hinata were shocked by the little presence of both Ryoma Echizen and Kuroko Tetsuya. _Who are these fre-_

"COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE OVER. My stomach!" Kaidou with his sour expression, couldn't hold any longer, so he hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Kagami was about to leave with Kuroko, when Echizen stopped Kuroko.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, I heard some crazy and mysterious things about you. I hope I get to play against you in some individual or team sport soon." And Echizen leaves. Kagami read Kuroko's mind.

"Man! That's serious. Who the heck is that guy!?"

"I don't know. But it should be interesting." Kuroko's eyes sparkled as the two duo left, leaving Hinata in the middle looked around him and suddenly, Onoda appeared beside him and smiled.

"That was pretty scary huh?" Hinata was about to respond to that, when he saw Onoda's smile like it was a mirror to what he was feeling: NERVOUSNESS and FRIGHTENED. They both thought to themselves: _What is going on? I-I gotta remember: The bathroom is a scary place._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi guys! I just thought that this would be a bit like a breather... it's still part of the story... But I thought it's fun to put this scene here now. So enjoy!I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it and rereading it! :D


	7. Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:** I just wanna say that the bathroom scene… I experienced what Hinata feels before an exam. [LOL] – 03/10/16

* * *

 **KnB POV**

As Kuroko and Kagami head back to the stadium gymnasium, they accidentally bumped into the 5 members of the GoM, and Momoi Satsuki.

"Oumph! Watch it?" Aomine's shoulder bumped into Kagami's.

"Watch where YOU'RE going?" Kagami responded back. Kuroko buds in.

"Hi guys." He says in a calm quiet voice.

"Ahh! Tetsu, it's been a while since I've felt your 'invisibility'." Kagami gave an annoyed face to Aomine. The rest of the group walked towards them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kise waved heartily as he ran towards Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara; aka the calm and collected gang caught up to the meeting.

"So we meet again. I see." Masaaki Nakatani interrupted the group as he and Takao greeted.

"Hey Shin-chan." Takao greeted his former teammate. Midorima frowned.

"Takao, Don't. Call. Me. That." Takao ignored his warning and hit Midorima's back.

"Aw! Shin-chan, you don't need to go all strict on me. I'm you're shadow!" Takao said with a smirk as he darted his eyes to Kuroko and Kagami. Both Kagami and Kuroko felt an electric shock from Takao, but didn't hear what he said. Masaaki Nakatani looked around and asked the team:

"Where's the manager?"

"Satsuki? She went to register for our team." Aomine yawned. As the coach of Shutoku High was about to respond to that. They all heard a high pitch but familiar voice.

"Guys? I've got some news." Momoi-san waved through the crowd as she ran towards the group. This got everyone's attention.

"There are a set of regulation to this Tournament. Here let me show you." Momoi-san took out the paper full of rules and a pen.

"Guys, after reading this, you guys have to sign at the bottom, to confirm that you've seen this paper."

"What if we don't know how to read it?" Aomine asked innocently but lazily.

"Don't play dumb, Dai-chan!" Momoi seriously said as she hit Aomine's head. The others began reading the rules in their heads.

 _\- Players in a team of more than 6 will have to choose two to three players depending on the sport, to represent their team in individual games. Otherwise, this rule does not affect you._

 _\- All sports games are played with general rules of the sport, no extra rules to be applied._

 _\- Winners gain 10 points; Loser lose 5 points._

 _\- After three consecutive losses, the team or individual gets eliminated._

 _-Ties will count as 0 points to both teams._

 _\- No drugs, or steroids to boost the chances of winning. - To prevent this, every participant will go through a check point before playing the game. Consequences of this action will lead to elimination on the spot._

 _-Lateness is up to 10 minutes, otherwise, elimination on the spot._

 _-Rankings will be calculated and appeared on every screen every night to see the status of every team._

 _-No overtime play._

 _-The first match of the tournament is randomly picked to start off with gaining points. Once the first day has ended, the rankings of every kinds of sport will appear as well as an overall ranking system on screen. The matches will always be randomized._

 _-The opponent can be repeated but in different sport games, unless otherwise specified in later announcements._

 _On a final note, play fair and work hard! -KM_

After that, everyone looked up at each other, and sighed. Murasakibara confused as he was eating his miabo. He asked:

"What does it mean that opponents can be repeated?"

"I think it means you can play against the same opponent many times but using different sports games." A familiar voice answered.

"Uhh!? Tatsuya? What are you doing here?" Kagami was surprised.

"I just arrived, Atsushi didn't wait for me." Himuro said as he hid the fact that he got lost. Murasakibara shrugged, while he ate his last miabo of the day.

"Oh! And Taiga, I saw your coach looking for you. You guys better head back, they seem troubled..." Himuro suddenly whispered, while eyeing the direction of Seirin basketball team.

"...and angry." All of a sudden, Kagami grabbed Kuroko and ran straight to that direction. Kagami yelled back.

"Thanks Tatsuya! See you guys later."

* * *

When Kagami and Kuroko appeared in front of Coach Riko, Riko yelled out.

"AHH! Over there!" Riko yelled as she saw the duo.

"What took you guys so long!?" Riko asked as she was ready to pull either of the two's legs. But then she refrained from doing so.

"Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know. Come on guys! Everyone sign this form and lets head outside!" Riko announced as she turned around and walked away. But...

"Ah Coach! Don't forget your bags?" Hyuuga reminded her. Riko rebutted:

"It's alright! Captain. You've got it! It can be part of your training!" And she pranced outside. Kagonei, who was next to Hyuuga whispered to Mitobe.

"Is this for real? Did Riko just made Hyuuga do something out of the ordinary?" Mitobe's expression was unchanged, but he circled his head around, and pointed to his chest.

"Hmm? You think so?" Kagonei asked while his mind wondered curiously. When the Seirin team all headed outside, Kagami suddenly realized that he forgot to sign the GoM's form.

* * *

Back with the GoM group, Momoi was collecting the papers, and realized that Kagami and Kuroko ran off after reading the regulations. But when she looked down at her papers, she smiled.

Written in light blue ink were _K. Taiga_ and _K. Tetsuya_


	8. The Vball team sees a Bball game

Haikyuu! POV

In the gymnasium, Karasuno's Volleyball team also signed the rules and regulations form. Onoda Sakamichi, who was a marathon bike racer and an otaku, became good friends with Hinata after the bathroom trip. They were chatting up like for hours. The other teammates were starting to get annoyed with him.

"Ohhh! And you know the theme song of hime? That song always relaxes me when I'm singing it. We should sing the chorus together. 1,2,3 an-" Kageyama interrupts.

"Sorry kid, but you gotta go. We need some quiet space." Onoda looked at the other volleyball players stressing out.

"O, Sorry. But singing this theme song will relax you for sure! HI—" The appearance of the Volleyball coach and the advisor coming in made the volleyball team alert and stopped Onoda from singing. Ukai Keichin cleared his throat and announced:

"Our first game will be against XXX High at soccer in the late afternoon at 4 o'clock. This was luck of a draw. Since it's just noon now, we can all relax and go eat Teriyaki! Who's with me?" At the sound of Teriyaki, the team was in hype mode. But the Takeda Ittetsu, the faculty advisor had other announcements.

"Well, before we go eat. We need to bring our baggage somewhere right? We can't just leave it here." Everyone all looked at their belongings and sighed in disbelief.

"Luckily, the cheapest inn we could afford is Niigata Keihin Hotel. So we will all head towards there."

"But we're all hungry sensei! Let's eat before we all starve to death." Nishinoya Yu suggested. Takeda-sensei thought a bit before giving a definite answer.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna be carrying your baggage."

"Roger that!" The team took their baggage and all head out. Onoda wanted to talk to Takeda-sensei.

"Oji-san!" Before they all departed, the team froze. _Oji-san?_ Onoda showed Takeda-sensei an anime character figurine. The advisor smiled genuinely but blushed a bit.

"Sensei? Is Onoda your—"

"No, he is my sister's child."

* * *

At the Teriyaki stand, everyone got roasted meat. Onoda looked around and saw a muscular beefy dark skinned guy with a basketball shirt, eating his 1001st plate. He nudged Hinata.

"Heyy! Look at him!" Hinata looked at that huge dark skinned guy. That dark skinned guy felt a stare somewhere, and looked around. Both Onoda and Hinata looked back at their meals. Tsukishima noticed how scared the two shorties were and asked.

"What's gotten you so afraid Hinata?" Hinata signaled with his eyes and points to the beefy guy across the table. When Tsukishima caught what Hinata saw. He grabbed Yamaguchi and asked.

"Do you think there's a sport that can easily beat giants like the one sitting across our table?" Yamaguchi glanced at the tough bulky guy, who was finishing up his 1002nd plate.

"No, no no! We can't. It's impossible to beat him in any sport!" The rest of the team heard Yamaguchi's 'cry' and looked across the table. Hinata saw a drip of cold sweat under Sugawara's chin. Azumane Asahi suddenly became white.

"Asahi-senpai! Don't diee!" Nishinoya fanned out Azumane.

* * *

After eating at Teriyaki, the team walked to the hotel. When they got out from the hotel, they saw Oikawa Toru and Wakatoshi Ushijima arguing.

"If my team is against your team in any sport, my team will definitely beat you in a pulse!" Oikawa threatens Wakatoshi.

"Humph! You couldn't even beat my team in volleyball, who do you think you are?" Karasuno's Volleyball team wanted to greet them, but since they were in a somewhat heated argument, they decided not to bud in. Suddenly, an announcement from a kid yelled out:

"Hey guys! There's a friendly basketball warm-up match just a block away. Come check it out!" Karasuno's coach thought it was a good idea to check it out, because he needed to see other sports in action to develop strategies during the game. So they all headed to the basketball courts.

The bleachers were all filled up, so a couple sat, but most of the volleyball team members stood up to watch. A pink haired woman stood in the middle of the court between two strong teams. She spoke in a microphone:

"This is a practice match between the Uncrowned Kings vs. Generation of Miracles. Let's tip off!" And she threw the ball straight up. Two beasts jumped high. Yamaguchi yelled out:

"Look! It's the same muscular guy we saw at Teriyaki!" A guy beside him said:

"His name is Eikichi Nebuya, the Power Muscle Center!" Hinata asked:

Then who's the other guy with his long reach?"

"Oh that! That's Murasakibara Atsushi!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I don't know what's gotten into me. But right when I finished writing this chapter, I realized that I'm starting off a match between these two awesome strong teams. Hehe. I didn't expect that to happen. Oh well. I hope you like!


	9. The UK vs GoM in BBALL

**Author's note:** Haha, I'm so excited to post this new chapter to my awesome story _Light vs. Dark_. XD Enjoy!

 **FYI:** UK = Uncrowned Kings & GoM = Generation of Miracles - there wasn't a lot of space to expand the names. :(

* * *

Murasakibara and Nebuya both jump at the same time. Murasakibara is about to get the ball when Nebuya screams:  
"MUSCLE!" And grabs the ball away from the purple-haired tall guy. He, the center passes to the small forward, Kotaro Hayama. But Kise Ryouta is on to him.

"You will not pass!" Hayama thinks a bit before deciding to use three fingers to dribble the ball to pass Kise.

"Here I go!" Hayama bounces the ball hard as it vibrates on the pavement. He successfully passes Kise for a moment, but then Kise uses Aomine's speed through his ability to Perfect Copy and catches up to Hayama. The crowd goes wild.

"Wow! Ki-se! Ki-se! Ki-se!" The other side of the crowd screams:  
"Ha-ya-ma, Ha-ya-ma! Ha-ya-ma!" Hayama passes the ball to Reo Mibuchi, the shooting guard. He contemplates to himself while Midorima Shintarou defends him.

"Hm, which kind of shot should I make?" Mibuchi starts to jump and prompts Midorima to jump. This creates a foul. _Darn it! I should've known he was going to do an Earth style shot,_ Midorima thought. The whistle blows and it's a free throw for the white team. Mibuchi shoots an easy one point. He then comments:  
"Haha, right from the start. Lucky!" Someone from the crowd comments:

"You know, three of the five team members on the Uncrowned Kings were lead by Akashi Seijiro from the Generation of Miracles. I'm surprised that they aren't intimidated by him." Akashi Seijiro's serious facial expression tells the other team members that the game has just started, and that the GoM will get back the point. Akashi has the ball under the net. He glances at Aomine Daiki the power forward, but goes the other side. He dribbles the ball fast and makes Hanamiya Makoto slip and fall down.

"S**T"

"Bow down to me!" Akashi's eyes change colors. The crowd shouts:

"That's emperor eye!" Akashi dribbles to the top of the 3 Point Arc on the opponent's side and shoots a 3-pointer. The crowd goes wild! Kise runs up to Akashi and congratulate him.

"Thanks!" Akashi said with a genuine smile. Kise's confused. He thinks that the Emperor Eye was only used by the other Authoritarian Akashi, not the original Akashi. The other team members were also confused. But Akashi still smiles genuinely. A booming voice shouts out:

"Whatever works!" The GoM looks up to the bleachers and sees a light blue headed guy. He makes a fist punch towards the GoM. Aomine Daiki exclaims:

"Oh! This is good! I feel like we can win this! Give me the ball!" Aomine, the power forward, starts with the ball. He dribbles to the left and then to the right. Hayama tries to block Aomine's pathway.

"You aren't getting by!"

"You think you can stop me, Cheetah! I'm the black panther!" And Aomine zigzags his way to the opponent's net. He jumps, leans back and shoots in the ball. The score board adds another two points to GoM team. The crowd goes wild.

"AHHHH! That was the formless shot by the formidable Aomine Daiki!" Kise runs to Aomine and gives him a high-five. Aomine points to Hayama and says:

"See… without going into the Zone, I can still beat you!"


	10. The UK vs GoM match part 2

The score is 5 - 1 for the Generation of Miracles. Hayama runs to Kiyoshi Teppei and argues with him.

"Kiyoshi! Aomine was supposed to be your man. Why didn't you stop him?"

"Um… probably because you volunteered to go up against him?"

"What did you say?" Hayama and Kiyoshi begin a brawl fight. Momoi blows the whistle.

"Stop! No fighting allowed. Unless you want the game to stop…" The crowd booed.

"Nooo, Continue the game! Continue the GAME!" Hanamiya rises up his hand and announces:

"Time out for 5." Momoi signals the scoreboard people to mark down 10 minutes. The two teams all regroup together at their benches. Aomine watches the other team and comments:

"Ooh! They're not doing so well as a team huh?" Midorima nudges Aomine.

"Don't bad mouth them. They probably have something up their sleeves. You do know Hanamiya is one of them, right? So I'm sure we will get to see his 'masterpiece'." Akashi agrees.

"Yes. And we don't have Tetsuya on our side. So we all should be aware!" Kise suggests something.

"I can perfect-copy Kurokocchi's techniques if you want." All the members stare at him.

* * *

On the other side, Hanamiya sighs. He declares:

"You know, I don't mind this team, but I really need you guys to cooperate with me."

"Why?" Eikichi Nebuya asks dumbly.

"Because we're gonna beat them. I already have a plan."

"No tricks or anything right?" Kiyoshi Teppei asks. Hanamiya glares at Kiyoshi, and then shrugs.

"Of course not, your Seirin team obliterated that at the Winter Cup."

* * *

10 minutes later, the whistle blows. Momoi announces:

"Let's start the game!" The crowd goes wild. Nebuya has the ball on his side. He dribbles it before the whistle blows. He sighs, and then passes the ball to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi's mind wonders to the time-out session: _Hanamiya grabs Kiyoshi's jersey._

" _You're gonna do what I tell you to do, got it!?"_

" _But you know, I don't do nasty tricks." A staring contest between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya made the atmosphere hard to talk and intercept. After the others felt like it was 2 minutes of staring contest, Hanamiya released Kiyoshi's jersey._

" _FINE! We'll do it our way!" Hanamiya gathered the others and explained his plan. After that, Nebuya nudged Kiyoshi._

" _Don't sweat it dude. You know how that guy works. Just chill and do your own thing." Kiyoshi sighed and chuckled coldly._

" _Yeah! I will."_

* * *

Back in the game, Kiyoshi looks at Murasakibara, he thinks: _I need to beat him. I need to!_ He dribbles super fast and makes Murasakibara lose his balance.

"Atsushi!" Akashi yells. Kiyoshi bends his legs and jumps while doing vice claw. He dunks the ball in. The crowd goes wild.

"That was the Iron Heart! YEA! Go Uncrowned Kings! Go Uncrowned Kings!" The scoreboard changes, and it is 3 - 5. GoM members do not faze from that. They know that they can get it back easily. Akashi starts with the ball, he dribbles for a bit and then passes to Kise. Kise, with his Perfect Copy, copies Kuroko's misdirection pass by pushing the basketball as hard as he can to Midorima. The crowd goes wild.

"WHAT! What was that? How did Midorima get that ball!?" Midorima's buddy Takao, was on the warm-up bench and chuckles.

"Haha! I bet Shin-chan didn't see that one coming." From a far view, Midorima doesn't seem fazed about that. But in close-up, Midorima's face twitches when that pass came through. He goes into his shooting form, but Reo Mibuchi blocks him.

"No you don't!" Midorima ignores Mibuchi and he shoots. Mibuchi touches the ball for a second.

"No." Midorima mutters. The ball follows an arc but bounces on the white board and into the net. Midorima sighs. _That was close._

Hanamiya snaps both fingers signaling to proceed with the plan. Nebuya starts with the ball, he yells out:

"Ready for anything!" And he passes to Hayama, who dribbles the ball with 4 fingers. He comments:

"I'm ready to take you ON!" The vibration and speed he is going are all off the charts. Aomine tries to keep up, but needs Kise to help defend him. Hayama directly scores and that's two more points for the Uncrowned Kings. Hayama's hands are in fists as he yells out:

"YEEAHH! That's how the Cheetah works!" Kise starts with the ball, but gets pushed by Hanamiya when Momoi did not pay attention for just a split second.

"HEY!" Kiyoshi's anger bursts out.

"I thought we agreed to not do these things?" Kiyoshi grabs Hanamiya's jersey.

"What things? What did I do?" Hanamiya asks _innocently?_ Momoi's whistle blows.

"That's it for the PRACTICE game! The official matches will be announced shortly. We all have to quickly leave! Thanks for watching!" The audience on the bleachers all stays silent, because they can even feel the tension rising up. No one moves until a voice in the audience says:

"Break it up! Break it up!" From that, everyone claps and starts filing out from the bleachers. One individual, who saw the match comments:

"Who said that was a 'friendly match', it was more like building up enemies right before the Tournament." His friend replies:

"Yeah! But I really want to know who would've won this game." When everyone leaves the scene, the scoreboard shows 4 minutes and 28 seconds left to play; one foul for Uncrowned Kings, one foul and 8 - 5 for the Generation of Miracles.


	11. Karasuno High's playing soccer?

Haikyuu! POV:  


 **August 24th, 2015 – at 3:45PM in the Niigata Seiro Sports Center – Soccer field #2**

"Team Karasuno and Team Predators, please report to the soccer field #2! I repeat, please report to the soccer field #2! This is the last warning announcement!" Fixed speakers surrounding the whole Sports Center boomed. Coach Ukai yelled out:

"Come on you guys! We're gonna be late!" The team members started running from the festival booths. Hinata curiously asked:

"What about Takeda-sensei and Onoda?"

"Forget them. They'll meet us at the field. We've got to hurry before getting disqualified on our FIRST day of our FIRST match." After that said, the seniors of the volleyball team had motivation to run faster than the others.

"No! I'm not letting you beat me!" Hinata declared.

"I'm gonna win Shoyo!" Nishinoya appeared beside Hinata. Kageyama added:

"No! I'm gonna be the first one." Hinata didn't like that, so he said:

"Try me!" And both idiot duo ran super fast. When the coach and the seniors arrived at the scene a few minutes later, they saw Hinata and Kageyama getting disciplined by Kiyoko for almost ruining the soccer field. Nishinoya nudged at Tanaka.

"Tanaka, why aren't we the ones being scolded by Kiyoko?" Tanaka looked at Kiyoko and got squirm-ish.

"I want to be the one that needs discipline!" Tanaka's sister, who was nearby, hit Tanaka's head.

"Baka! Be a little more attentive about soccer than about girls." Sugawara saw his juniors fooling around and chuckled. He looked towards the opponent's side. They had the same jerseys written Predators, and all the players looked short, except for the goalie. Sugawara asked the coach:

"So, those are the guys we're up against?" Daichi answered:

"Yup! Don't be fooled by their appearances, they are pro soccer players since elementary school. I did some research on them before and they gained some recognition on sponsorships. I just can't believe that they are in their first year of high school." Coach Ukai added:

"And their coach was once an awesome pro soccer player. This isn't gonna be an easy win you know! We've got to have strategies." But the thing is, Coach Ukai didn't really know how to start coming up with plans. All his strategy plans were for volleyball.

* * *

Just beside Team Karasuno, Team Predators' coach Hanashima Masaru from Mamayama had the players warm up their feet by juggling with soccerballs. The coach and the new advisor observed Karasuno's team. They seemed nervous and not really knowing what to do. The advisor commented:

"Well, I just heard that their specialty is volleyball. So of course, they might be a bit shaken up. But let's see how their volleyball skills adapt to soccer."

* * *

Once the coaches agreed to put in 11 players each and use the rules of soccer; no modifications, a screen appeared and listed the players on the field.

 _Team Predators from Mamayama:_

 _Goalie – Sugiyama Tagi, 1_

 _Sweeper – Akira Kageura, 8_

 _Stopper – Saionji Reika, 3_

 _Left Defense – Furuya Ouzou, 5_

 _Right Defense – Oota Shou, 10_

 _Left Midfielder – Furuya Ruuji, 2_

 _Left Center – Shindou Takuto, 6 (sub from another team)_

 _Right Center – Nozaki Sakura, 12 (sub from another team)_

 _Right Midfielder – Takatou Erika, 7_

 _Left Forward – Furuya Kota, 9_

 _Right Forward - Aoto Gonzales Takuma, 11_

 _! &&&&&&$$$$$$!_

The stadium was filled with spectators watching and cheering on the two teams.

 _Team Karasuno:_

 _Goalie – Asahi Azumane, 1_

 _Left Defender – Sugawara Koshi, 6_

 _Left Back – Nishinoya Yu, 3_

 _Right Back – Sawamura Daichi, 10_

 _Right Defender – Tsukishima Kei, 11_

 _Left Midfielder – Tanaka Ryunosuke, 5_

 _Left Center – Yamaguchi Tadashi, 12_

 _Right Center – Kazuhito Narita, 7_

 _Right Midfielder – Hisashi Kinoshita, 8_

 _Left Forward – Hinata Shouyou, 2_

 _Right Forward – Kageyama Tobio, 4_

Coach Ukai sat on the bench laughing at this line up, because really, it was super random; he chose the players based on their consistent skills in their daily warm-up practices, and how willingly they are to play in this match. Azumane really wanted to be the goalie, so the coach put him in goalie just to test the water. The first year duo wanted to play forwards, so the coach let them. The whistle blew signaling the start of the first half of the game. Momoyama Predator started with the ball. Furuya K. and Aoto G. T. passed the ball to each other before Furuya K. ran with it. Aoto G. T. was wide open, but Furuya K back-passed to his brother Furuya R, which made Tanaka trip on his shoe laces.

"Awh! NOO!" Hinata ran super fast to Furuya R, who passed it to his brother Furuya O, the defense, he booted the ball across the field. Azumane, the goalie looked up and the ball was flying in his direction. He was about to boot it back to the other side, when it "magically" went into the net. The magic was that Azumane was waving his hand, thinking he was defending but really, didn't know what to do. The ball bounced near Azumane and deflected into the net as Azumane leaped up and around to stop the ball. Basically, he had no clue what he was doing.

* * *

It was just 5 minutes into the game, and Team Predators scored their first goal. Coach Ukai quickly stopped the game to make a substitution. He called out Asahi Azumane from the net, switched with Yamaguchi for Left Center, and Yamaguchi took goalie. The audience was mocking Team Karasuno.

"Ha! Team Predators has already won this game. This is ridiculous!" Azumane was feeling cold sweat, his face pale (almost blue); Nishinoya jumped on Azumane's back and yelled out:

"Don't worry partner! We'll get the next one!" And then he ran back to his position.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Surprise! Surprise! You didn't think I would put Ginga e Kickoff! huh? Well, so far, the characters in Ginga e Kickoff! scored a goal, so you'll see that the skills are incredible. But remember, they are first years in high (that's what I'm making them be). Just being skilled isn't enough. What's gonna happen to Team Karasuno? Will they give up? hmm...

Oh! Um, I also added two Inazuma Eleven players to Team Predator because there aren't enough players in that team.


	12. Is Karasuno High gonna win in soccer?

The game started anew. It was now Team Karasuno's ball. Hinata, who was bothered by the booing and the negative comments around the field, kicked the ball really hard; it felt like it was a spike for Volleyball. He was observing the curve of the soccer ball, when he heard Kageyama screamed:

"Run idiot!" All the defense players of Team Karasuno ran to the center line, joining Hinata. The midfielders were all running to get the ball. Hinata looked at his seniors, and with a confident satisfaction from his teammates, he chased after the ball. Coach Ukai, from the sidelines could see that Hinata's speed of run wasn't that bad. It was actually quicker than some of the other team members.

"I think I read somewhere that short players run speedy fast." Coach Ukai commented under his breath. He chuckled to himself, while thinking of a plan to beat the other team.

* * *

The soccer ball went back and forth between the two teams. Nobody scored for at least 10 minutes. Finally, a boot from a Predator's defense made the ball go up in the air. Kageyama visualized the soccerball as a volleyball, and was about to use his arms to set for a spike. He was in motion to spike, when Tanaka used his shaved head to butt the soccerball in front of him.

"HEY! That was definitely mine!" Kageyama argued.

"What are you talking about? You would've made a foul in soccer." Tanaka answered in a creepy tone. Hinata jogged towards those two to break up the fight.

"Guys! It's not the time to argue." They both turned their heads to Hinata and ordered:

"RUN!" as they pointed towards the ball. Hinata muttered under his breath:

"Man, I was just gonna help!" But the thing is, he was still bothered by the negative atmosphere after Team Predator's goal, so he ran as he yelled:

"BRING IT OOOOOON!" For some reason, that made Team Karasuno wake up and started playing in high spirit. Hinata made sure nobody touched him as he ran with the ball to the opponent's net.

"Someone stop him!" Furuya R. yelled. Oota, a defense tried catching up to Hinata. But for some reason, Hinata seemed 'untouchable', like the air surrounding him was like suspense and frustration balled up together. When Oota got close enough, he actually saw Hinata's eyes closed. _Huh? It's just surprisingly how Hinata hadn't bumped his head anywhere yet._ Kageyama caught up to Oota and tried to mix up Oota's direction, but as they got closer to Predator's goalie, the stopper Saionji started running towards Hinata, Kageyama, was busy dealing with Oota, yelled out:

"Score it now!" Hinata kicked the ball really hard, and scored on the left top corner of the net. Coach Ukai and the players all celebrated their first goal!

"Alright Hinata!" Hinata couldn't hear anything as his eyes were still closed.

"HINATAA!" _Bop!_ Hinata was down on the grass near the net's pole, finally his eyes opened and was rubbing his head. Coach Ukai ran to the field, asking:

"Hinata!? Hinata? Are you okay?"

"hhmmmmm…..mm…" Hinata mumbled.

"What? You know what? We're gonna bench you. You got to treat that injury…" Coach Ukai decided on his own as he dripped water over Hinata.

"NOOOO! I'm alright! I'm alright!" Hinata jumped up full of energy. But everyone could see that he had a big red bump in the middle of his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Coach Ukai said with concern.

"Yes! I'm sure. I'm ready!" Coach Ukai took a time out for 10 minutes. His "plan" was suggesting to the players to play like a volleyball game.

"You've got skills to beat them. Show them what you are made of by beating them in your own way." _Beep beeeep!_ The whistle blew for time off.

* * *

The game resumed and surprisingly within the 20 minutes, Karasuno Team was beating Team Predators. Tanaka Ryunnosuke, a left midfielder tried to think this game as a volleyball game as Coach Ukai suggested, and used his left spike ability. But instead of his arms, he used his legs to kick the soccerball in a way that only he can do. He passed it to Hisashi Kinoshita, the right midfielder who ran with the ball until the Sweeper Akira Kageura targeted him. He quickly passed the ball to Kazuhito Narita, who booted the ball into the goalie's net. There were also blocks from Tsukishima Kei when the other team came swooping by. In a way, it helped the goalie Yamaguchi to save the soccerball and boot it in a way that looked like a floater ball. The other team and the audience were in shock. Hinata took the ball to home run!

* * *

In the end, the score was 5 to 4 for Team Karasuno. The advisor of Team Predators was speechless and the coach was frustrated with the sudden change in Team Karasuno. Game was over around 5:30PM. and the Team Karasuno won their first sport game.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Heyy! Yeah! I know I kinda cut this one short I think. But really, there's just so many characters that I think for the future, if I didn't mention in my summary, I'll only focus on those characters… no outsiders. If there are outsiders, I will mention them as anonymous players. I think that would be easier. I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Meet the Girls (Extra)

**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to be a sub chapter where I, the Author breaks the fourth wall… I think that's what it's called. Anyways, it's a FAN DISK! Or an interview with the Author. _Italicized = characters' actions &/or Author's thought_

* * *

Intro:

 **Author:** Hi audience/readers/viewers/followers/faves people. I'm the author of this story and today, I feel like interviewing the girls on... ANYTHING!

Scene 1: Momoi Satsuki

 **A:** Hi Momoi Satsuki, nice of you to answer my first question.

 **Satsuki Momoi:** No problem sensei! It's my pleasure.

 **A:** Ok. So, how's your relationship with Kuroko? Any progress so far?

 **S.M.:** YES! There's a lot of progress... We went to a party together... Wait! now that I think about it: Dai-chan was also there. Wait! Was I dreaming about this? _  
_

Scene 2: Kiyoko Shimizu

 **A:** Kiyoko Shimizu, Do you love anyone from Karasuno high?

 **K.S:** I love the Volleyball team! I support it 100%

Scene 3: Riko Aida

 **Riko Aida:** What is so important to ask, sensei? I have to train the basketball team! I'm planning to win the tournament you know!

 **A:** My question is: Have you gone on a date with Hyuuga Junpei yet?

 _Riko walks away._

Scene 4: Ryuzaki Sakuno and Tomoka Osakada

 **A:** Do you know any secrets of Echizen Ryoma?

 _Ryuzaki thinks deeply._

 **T.O:** If I did I wouldn't even tell you! _looks at Sakuno:_ You shouldn't even consider saying anything Sakuno! Come on, _she grabs Ryuzaki_ we shall be going now!

Scene 5: Hitoka Yachi, Saeko Tanaka and Yui Michimiya

 **A:** Who do you have a crush on?

 **H.Y:** Crush? Will I be crushed on? I don't want that!

 **S.T:** The little giant from my year. I found him very brave!

 **Y.M:** If I tell you, will the boys know?

Scene 6: Alexandra Garcia

 **A:** Will you ever train amateur girls some basketball?

 **A.G:** That all depends how cute they are!

 _Riko Aida butts in front of the camera._

 **R.A:** I suggest NOT. Do you know what she did to-

 **A.G:** Aww... You're so cute! _She kisses Riko Aida again._


	14. The Boys

KnB's POV:

It was a long night on the day of a soccer match between Karasuno High and Mamayama Predator's team. Seirin players didn't watch it, but they heard that Karasuno high won the game. A soccer amateur team won against a pro-soccer team. This got the Seirin boys in high spirit that when they were taking an open-air bath, everyone except for Kuroko had red marks on their faces.

"Why does the coach always figures us out?" One of the boys asked. Hyuuga replied back:

"Because she's our coach, she knows us best." Kagonei added.

"No, she knows you best, captain!" Hyuuga glared at Kagonei with his creepy smile.

"Wanna say that agaain?" As the Seirin team walked down the hallway, they spotted another school chatting away.

"Heyy! So can we play ping-pong later! I heard that there's a ping-pong set up in the fitness room. "

"Seriously? We should totally go!" As the team passed Seirin's team, Kuroko stopped and noticed someone. Kuroko was gonna be trailed behind when Kagami asked:

"Kuroko! You coming?" Kuroko replied back.

"I think I was supposed to greet someone. If I remembered correctly, today in the washroom, we met each other." Kagami remembered the bathroom scene and wasn't too happy about that.

"Whhat are you talking about? You mean that short ego-centric guy that called your name?"

"No, I meant another short player like me. But I think I saw him another time…" Kuroko pondered for a while.

"Forget it Kuroko! We're gonna leave you behind!" Kagami started walking away from Kuroko and headed with the team. Kuroko shrugged his shoulder and followed Kagami behind.

* * *

The team was in a lobby, Hyuuga asked:

"So! We gotta split the rooms. I say: Second Years in one, us, Third Years in another and First years with coach."

"Why me?" Riko Aida asked innocently. The second and third years all felt a dark aura around Riko. They shivered.

"Because Riko's best at keeping an eye on them, right Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi, who wasn't affected by this dark aura answered in a confident voice.

"Um… Yeah! That's right!" Hyuuga agreed vaguely. Riko was burning on fire.

"Say that again Hyuuga?"

"Ahm, wait! I meant to say—" After a few minutes of disputing, it was settled. First Years had to be overlooked by the captain. While Riko Aida gets her separate room from the Third Years. _Lucky her._

* * *

Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were all in one room, chilling and reading manga or sports magazines. Kuroko picked up a sports magazine and suddenly remembered the orange haired little guy. He exclaimed.

"I remember now: It's this guy! He's in the Daily Sports Magazine; they call him a small giant for Volleyball. It says that he's specialty is something to do with high jumps for spiking the ball."

"SPIKING THE BALL?" The others tried to imagine a short person like Kuroko, hitting volleyball. They all laughed.

"Guys, I'm serious." Kuroko said in a cold monotone. The whole room went quiet. After a while, Kagami asked like he's reading Kuroko's mind.

"So… Does that mean you wanna go to the ping-pong room to check them out?" Kuroko made a grin that shined like a sunshine. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara, even Kagami were all amazed by that huge grin.

"Yes. I very much like to see what a little giant in volleyball can do in ping-pong."

* * *

Haikyuu!'s POV:

"Ah-choo!" Hinata sneezed as Karasuno team were all in the ping-pong room.

"Haha! I bet some kind of bad spirit has invaded you, Hinata." Tsukishima said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm? No way." Hinata refused, but he knelt down to the ground and prayed for his life to not get sucked by evilness. Tsukishima was grinning as Kageyama was disgusted by that. Hinata whipped his head and glared at Kageyama.

"BAKAGEYAMA! Don't give me your evil aura!"

"WHAAT?" Kageyama's inner personality of being king of the court emerged. He was about to pick a fight with Hinata when Tanaka intercepted them.

"Please, can you guys just please stop fighting for once?" He said it in a manner of being shameful of his teammates but also phony. All three of them glared at Tanaka.

"You wanna go!" Tanaka wasn't comfortable seeing their glares, so he sat in a corner and played as a Buddha.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The Captain of the volleyball said. Three boys walked in.

"Hi, um… we heard that you guys were –" The fourth guy who was red-head giant intercepted as he exclaimed:

"Who's up against me in ping-pong!?" He pushed his way passed the Third years of Karasuno high and got a red racket. He was ready to play when a soft but clear tone was heard:

"Kagami-kun, you should at least be respectful to the Third Years. It's not nice of you to ignore them." Hinata and the rest of the Volleyball team gasped loudly.

"YOOU!" Hinata pointed at the baby-blue hair.

"I saw you! I know you! You—How did you get in here?"

"From the opened door." Kuroko answered with no hint of showing an annoyance of the obvious answer.

"Ahh! Well, it seems like you boys are okay on your own huh Hinata? We will just excuse ourselves." Sawamura said in a hurry. All the third years and some second years left the ping-pong room. There were only Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Kagami had a racket with him and announced:

"I'm ready to play against one of you." He pointed to Kageyama and Tsukishima. Both of them looked at each other and said:

"Fine with us!"


	15. Bakagami vs Bakageyama

**Author's Note:** It's summer guys! - So it's normal to not write and enjoy the outside world right? - Well, either way, I'm not sorry for the delay in updating my chapters... I need inspiration and by watching a few episodes (like 2) of KnB season 1 made me motivated to write. So here goes nothing!

 _UPDATE:_ I just realized that 07/13/16 has marked the first anniversary + 1 day for this story! - Congratz for myself to update a chapter! - Total chapters = 15

* * *

"So who will play first, Kageyama or Tsukishima?" Furihata asked kiddishly.

"What if you guys do Rock, paper scissor?" Nishinoya suggested.

"Seriously?" Tsukishima asked annoyingly.

"Yeah! It's not a bad idea!" Hinata chimed in. Kegeyama was about to put his hand out to duel with Tsukishima when Tsukishima gave up.

"Yo! Whatever dude. I'm not fighting over for who's gonna be playing this guy." He points to Kagami with his chin.

"Well then! Kagami Taiga vs. Kageyama Tobio in ping pong. Let's start the game!" Yamaguchi announced. Kawahara whispered to Fukuda while they chuckled.

"It's basically, Bakagami vs Bakageyama!"

"I heard that!" Kagami warned the others. Both the two who chuckled, stood up straight like freezing statues.

* * *

Kagami served first since he insisted on playing ping pong first. The white ping pong ball bounced once and then bounced again at Kageyama's side. Before Kageyama hit the ping pong ball across the net, Kagami exclaimed:

"Haha! That's one point for me!"

"WHAT?" Everyone replied confusedly.

"Yeah! It's my point, it went on the other side, so it's my point?" Kageyama was suddenly furious. Everyone else felt like they should bang their heads on a wall, because...

"Bakagami! Do you not know how to play ping pong?" Kuroko asked out of blue.

"..."

"That's what I thought. Let me demonstrate for you." He takes over Kagami's side. Kuroko signalled Kageyama to start. Kageyama hit the ball with his paddle and then it bounced once on his side and the second over the net. Kuroko flicked his wrist that made his paddle swing fast; the ball bounced once on his side and the once over the net. But this was done faster than Kageyama's. When Kageyama was about to swing his paddle, he missed. Kagami and Hinata laughed out loud, because of Kageyama's facial expression. He was at first surprised after he missed, and then squinted his eyes because he didn't think Kuroko was that fast.

"... And that's how we play ping pong." Kuroko gave his paddle to Kagami.

"Sure!" Kagami took the paddle from Kuroko after laughing out loud.

"You ready? DUDE!" Kagami asked as he was trying to psych himself up.

"Ne eh! I wanna play that blue-haired dude. He seemed stronger than you."

"Stro-" Kagami was in disbelief. _This is the first time, Kagami heard that Kuroko was stronger than him._

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, you don't know how to play ping pong. Shame on you!"

* * *

While an argument out broke, everyone was like a spectator, listening to the jib-jabs between the two idiots: Kagami Taiga and Kageyama Tobio. Fukuda, Furihata, Kawakara and Kuroko were bored listening to those two idiots that they started having their own conversation with Nishinoya, Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata. Hinata saw Kuroko's slippers and asked:

"Are those really for sports?" Kuroko looked down at his baby blue slippers.

"No, they were from a female manager Momoi-san."

"Momoi-san? What a nice name. Could I try them? They look comfy." Kuroko blinked twice and asked for an exchange.

"Sure! But in exchange, wanna pay for my vanilla shake tomorrow morning?" Hinata blinked twice while processing this information.

"Otherwise, you can't wear this comfy, soft slippers." Hinata rapidly agreed.

"yes yes!"

"Great! I'll let you know where to meet me tomorrow morning." Kuroko gave his slippers to Hinata and without another word headed back to his room to get another pair of shoes.

* * *

Nishinoya, Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi were buddying up with Fukuda, Furihata and Kawakara. Suddenly, Tsukkishima got an idea.

"Hey guys! What if we plan a prank against those two?"

"A... prank?" Furihata asked fearfully. He was trying to imagine what Kagami would be like if he knew that the group pranked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Furihata said.

"Come on! IT's really nothing. You know how they have already dropped those paddles for ping pong, what if we steal them and started playing?"

"You sure it's gonna work?" Fukuda asked.

"Yeah! I know it will work." The plan went into action. After 10 minutes, the two bakas were still in heated argument about playing strong opponents, and the rest played ping pong. Yamaguchi sighed as he felt like a battle was about to break out between the two bakas. He started enjoying himself in ping pong that he said:

"Now this is what I was talking about, no competition; only fun and enjoyable atmosphere! That's what I needed."


	16. Second day of the grand Tournament

**August 25** **th** **2015 – Second day of the National Sports Competition in Niigata Prefecture – in the morning**

As the sun rose from dawn, the shadows of surrounding buildings of Niigata Keihin hotel followed along the sun. There were two extra shadows in a bird's eye view. One was running back to the hotel, as the other one waited with his baby blue flippers.

"KUROKO! I'VE GOT—YOURRR… VANILLA SHAKE!" Hinata needed to catch his breath.

"And here are the flippers you asked." Kuroko replied unemotionally as they both exchanged their items.

"Thanks Kuro— uhhh!" Hinata stopped midway in his gratefulness because Kuroko's expression was magical. No one would be allowed to see how happy Kuroko was. He thought; _Great! Today's gonna be a good day!_

Hinata thought that maybe getting a vanilla shake from a new friend made Kuroko prideful.

"Kuro-?"

"Thanks again Hinata-kun. I'll see you later." Kuroko left Hinata alone outside. _Huh?_

* * *

At the center of the Festival a few hours later, Kise was walking with Midorima as they both listened to Oha Asa's Horoscope.

"Today's best luck is for Aquarius. Gemini and Aries should stay low… Cancer and Scorpio have moderate luck; just remember the lucky item is a vanilla milkshake. The earlier you drink it, the better luck you have." When Kise and Midorima heard that, they both looked at each other and ran to a drink booth to order vanilla milkshake. It was already 8 o'clock and the particular drink booth ran out of vanilla milkshake right after the two got theirs. They both sighed when they heard what Oha Asa said:

"Ahh! Aquarius should also be careful when interacting with Leo and Capricorn." Kise and Midorima looked at each other for the second time and both of their minds went to the same conclusion: _We gotta warn Kuroko!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Seirin team gathered together near a fast-food Resto booth. Riko spoke:

"So, let's revise what we learned late last night—"

"Tennis is a sport like ping pong but with bigger rackets and a bigger ball." Fukuda summarized proudly. The others looked at him strangely. But Riko broke the silence.

"Exactly. But could you please explain the rules?" The captain coughed to get everyone's attention.

"The rules to what we will be playing are basically: to use the racket and hit the tennis ball; which is 2.70 inches in diameter to the net, but remember, it has to go over the net to the other side. To get a point; actually it's called 15 love, the ball needs to bounce twice on the other side of the net. This goes on until one team gets two points above the other after 45."

"Huh? I-don't-get-it." Kagami's voice was mixed in with eating his morning burger.

"Kagami! Don't ask stupid questions now." The captain responded.

" 'Do what we can do; without doing it.' ooh! that's a good one." Izuki said confidently as he wrote down his pun in a notebook. His teammates didn't find it amusing and Riko continued.

"So, there will be two doubled-player team games, and one single-player game." Riko took a deep breath.

"For me, I think this will be harder than anything we've seen before because the opponent is no other than a National Champion; the high school, Seishun Academy. Be careful." The atmosphere was a bit intense. But Kagami sipped his large drink and gulped his food down as he exclaimed haughtily:

"This is great! New challenges spark up new beginnings. And new beginnings mean defeating those in front of you." One of the new first years responded:

"No no no. Do you know what you are talking about? They are professional tennis players, they will annihilate us. Right?" Kagami stared darkly at the first year as the Year 2 and 3 students (which were previously the Champions of the Winter cup) grimaced. The first year student was confused.

""What? what are you all smiling about?"

"We just realized that this also happened at the Winter cup, where some of us didn't think we'd had the chance to win. And now we are a National Champion of Basketball!" There were sparks in Kuroko's eyes and in his expression. That statement released the tension in the air and Kiyoshi placed his huge hand on Kagami's head as he stated his famous line:

"Let's have fun, shall we?" After that, Riko announced the players who would be playing, and the team went to their bench for warm up practices.

* * *

The speaker boomed in announcing: "Seishun Team vs. Seirin Team in Tennis will now commence. First match, double team: Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi vs. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga." The first four players got on to the tennis court while the rest watched from the sidelines.

"Hey! You there, tall red haired dude, where's your partner?" Momoshiro asked.

"Momoshiro, look carefully." Echizen stared at Kuroko, while Kuroko was trying to find a good grip as his head lay low. _Seems like he's ready for game._

"Even without a partner, I can still beat you, not sweat!" Kagami exclaimed. The Seirin team members and coach all wanted to bang their heads; _What a stupid thing to say at a time like this._ Suddenly, Kagami's shin was kicked.

"Oww! KU-RO-KO!" Kagami grabbed his partner's collar. But Kuroko's wasn't surprised.

"Kagami-kun. We've already been through this kind of situation. Please let go." From Kuroko's dark tone in voice, Kagami knew that Kuroko was also on fire. He can't wait to play against Echizen Ryoma.

"If everyone is ready! Let's flip the coin to see which team serves first. Which?" The referee in the middle of the two sides blew a whistle and flipped the coin.

"HEADS/TAILS!" both sides called out. As the coin landed, it was heads. Seirin's double team started. Kuroko was to serve the tennis ball to the other side. He looked at the two corners of the other side and bounced the tennis ball a few times before hitting it. _The form... the swing... the jump..._ Seigaku team couldn't believe their eyes. Everything looked so familiar... As Kuroko hit the tennis ball with all his might, the tennis ball didn't get so much power... but luckily it bounced twice on the opponent's side of the net. The referee called out:

"love 15." Echizen Ryoma couldn't believe how powerless the mysterious blue boy's swing was: _I have never seen a player like this before... This will be interesting..._

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that the match has just started... but who do you think will win? - Who do you want the winners to be in this double team tennis game? - Kuroko or Echizen? Please write your answer in a review. I'll take everything into considerations. Thanks.


	17. Kuroko's faith in Kagami

**Author's Note on 8/12/16:** Guess what guys? I have finished my summer classes! Woot woot! So for me, summer has just started! – *singing* I haaave the tiiime to wriiite now! Yay!*singing ended*

Since no one reviewed their answers... I'll just keep writing and we'll just see how this match will end up!

 **UPDATE on 9/18/16:** Hi again! I hope everyone's not tired of this story... jk jk. I know it's been awhile since I continued this... it's because: 1) I'm either busy with school and other activities... or 2) writer's block... Recently, I've been reading other fanfiction stories... and my own (like reread this chapter) - I thought that it didn't do Kagami justice. So I'm gonna rewrite it. Sorry! but I hope when this is finished it will be better! Here I go...

* * *

On the sidelines of the tennis court, lots of spectators were gathering near the bleachers and were surprised at the sudden score.

"Was that supposed to be a kick serve?" Horio Satoshi asked out loud to anyone near him. Kachiro Kato and Katsuo Mizuno who were beside Horio shushed him.

"I wanna see how Echizen's gonna react to that!" Kachiro said. Everyone in the bleachers was silent and their eyes were on the boy with the cap. Echizen tilted his cap down so that his face was hidden for a moment. Kagami grimaced at that and wanted to say something. When he was about to open his mouth, Echizen beat him to it:

"Mada mada dane! (You've got a long way to go)" The Seigaku team cheered on their side of the court. There was also a group of girls who gathered unexpectedly and started chanting "Echizen" in the background. It was all too loud and surprising for Kagami Taiga. His eyes were like bulging out of his face, because he couldn't believe a squirt like Echizen could woo the crowd with just a phrase. Echizen then lifted his arm up with his index finger as number 1 and smiled to himself. He snapped his finger and the chanting stopped immediately. Atobe Keigo, who was in the bleachers with the rest of the spectators started laughing at himself.

"That kid. hmph! Trying to get under his skin huh? I wonder where he learned that from."

* * *

In the tennis court, Kagami started getting frustrated at Echizen's arrogance. He pointed at him as he said:

"You! Don't get so cocky. Don't forget we've got a point against you." This got Momoshiro Takeshi's attention:

"Well, bring it on! The ball's on your side of the court. What are you waiting for?" Kagami shouted at Kuroko:

"Kuroko! You heard the man, don't disgrace yourself." Kuroko just nodded as if he had toughened up by those words. He bounced the tennis ball twice before throwing it up and performing a kick serve again. As the tennis racket and the ball made contact, it made another strange sound. This time, the ball flew far and landed on the edge of the outside lines of the tennis court. The referee blew the whistle:

"love, 30." On Seirin's side, Riko Aida had her hands pressed hard on her knees, she didn't realize that her hands were turning red. Hyuuga intercepted it and carefully, without alerting Riko, released her hands from her knees.

"Riko, we just got a point. They will be alright."

"You think? This is our first match in this new sport that we've never played before. And we are against the National Champ. And that player; Echizen Ryoma, I read him in the articles. Did you know, he won many many many matches in America. How am I suppose to not worry?"

"Riko, you forgot! There's also a monster from America in front of your eyes." Riko looked at what Hyuuga referred to.

"Bakagami? Him?" Riko asked as she looked at Hyuuga as if he was the Baka.

"I don't think he's the type to jump around using his aerial abilities on the tennis court. Do you?" Hyuuga shrugged but he said:

"Well, we'll know once the match is over."

* * *

Echizen was ready for that so-called kick serve. He was determined to get that kick-serve on his third try. Kuroko served again. But this time, the curve of the ball was faster, not invisible but a lot faster. The direction of the ball flew to Momoshiro's side. He swung his racket very close to the ground and it made contact with the tennis ball.

"Doom!" Momoshiro said as the tennis ball landed on the other side of the net.

"Now that's what I call victory score!" Kuroko and Kagami were both amazed.

"15, 30" Kuroko snapped out of that amazement as he said:

"Kagami-kun, you should've used your specialty to hit it."

"What are you saying?" Kagami was hotheaded. He grabbed Kuroko's collar. The referee blew the whistle.

"Please no fighting!" The Seirin team players who were on the side lines, were dreading for the hotheaded Kagami to be over.

"Oh no, not this again." Riko said at the same time as Echizen and Momoshiro looked at one another. They knew that the same situation happened when they first played in a doubles match. Kuroko, as calm as he was (always) stared into Kagami's eyes.

"Kagami, we've been through this before. Just get your game up and we will win the match." Kagami abruptly looked away and released Kuroko down to the ground. He muttered to himself as he walked back to the furthest line.

"You better be right."

* * *

It was now Echizen's serve. He bounced the ball three times before saying:

"Kuroko, is it? Let me show you how it's really done." He threw the ball up in a vertical line, and swung his racket. The contact between the ball and the racket made a perfect sound. The audience applauded as the ball went to the other side of the net and bounced once. When the ball was going to bounce the second time, Kuroko suddenly appeared within range and hit the ball back. The tennis ball flew in Echizen's direction. He quickly set into a drive B trick that flew the ball up in the air. Kuroko stopped running (invisibly) and shouted:

"Now's your chance!" Kagami from the back of the tennis line, ran and jumped like he was on a trampoline and swung his racket at the ball so hard that it landed on the other side of the net and literally made a mark before rolling away.

"Dooom!" Kagami also landed.

"Now that's what I call a dunk!"

"30 all" The referee called out. Kagami refuted.

"WHAT? but how? I clearly got that point! The ball is clearly on that side of the net." When Kagami looked on his opponent's side, he didn't see any ball or any mark. Echizen's voice murmured.

"Look behind you." Kagami glanced back. Clearly, the ball was on his side of the net. Echizen continued:

"You clearly missed your target, numskull."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kagami was about to argue with Echizen. But Kuroko stopped in between.

"Just let it go Kagami-kun. You just need to aim it next time."

* * *

A few rounds later, the score was 3, 5 for Echizen Ryoma and Momoshiro Takeshi. Kagami and Kuroko were breathless.

"Kur-o-ko... I'm gonna kill...you later." Kagami declared. Riko realized that Kuroko was also almost out of stamina. She couldn't believe that she let him play so many matches against Echizen and Momoshiro. Even in basketball, Kuroko would be switched out at least once. But then again, it was against the rules to sub out a player for another. Kuroko still believed that Kagami could hit the ball when it would fly high.

"I...know... you... can... do... it..." Kuroko was on his last breath; he fainted as the ball was swung high up in the air in his direction.

"KUROKOOO!" Kagami and the rest of the team yelled. And everything turned black.

 **CHAPTER ENDED**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe! I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger... what did you guys think of that? RxR pretty please!


	18. Who will win now? (part 1)

As Kuroko's eyes fluttered to the bright sun, he saw a blurry Coach Riko mouthing words. He narrowed his eyes to try to listen.

"Kuroko? Kuroko? Can you hear me?" He nodded, as he was finally able to hear her.

"Kagami! Get me a wet towel, we need to change it." He moved his jaw muscles to try and say something.

"What is it Kuroko?" He tried again.

"Ho-How was the game?" Kagami quickly went by his side as he changed wet towels on Kuroko's forehead.

"Game? Kuroko! You're still thinking about the game? You fainted in the middle of the game, for goodness sakes. Due to that, the game was immediately over. And that snobby kid won! Errr…. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil." Kagami explained.

"oh."

"Oh? It's not an Oh, Kuroko."

"Then it's a P?" Kuroko asked as if he was serious.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME NOW?" Kagami yelled as the rest of the team heard the joke. Riko smacks both of their heads.

"You guys are a baka duo! Kagami! Tell Kuroko what you did at that last moment."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Kuroko was down as the tennis ball was flying high towards his dead body._

" _KUROKOOOO!" Kagami yelled as he was distracted by the sudden fall of his teammate. But Kuroko's voice echoed inside his head:_

 _"... you...can...do...it." He didn't pay any attention to Kuroko. He was determined to hit that flying tennis ball. He started running and jumped over Kuroko as he lifted his racket up high. He was looking at the ball and with a 'PANG!' The tennis ball was flying on the other side. It was a fast shot because Echizen and Momoshiro didn't move. When it landed, the referee called out:_

" _OUT! 6, 3; Echizen and Momoshiro team wins." The crowd went wild and applauded for the game._

 **[FLASHBACK OVER]**

After the story was over, Kuroko looked at Kagami skeptically.

"So that means... it's your fault that we didn't get the last point."

"What? no..." Koganei added:

"Kagami had to use full power and the tennis ball landed outside of the court. I think that was the strongest hit I've seen today." Kuroko smiled as he commented:

"Good going Kagami-kun. But next time, you gotta work on that power swing." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's head.

"Uhmph, you're one to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was dragging Kageyama to the tennis court where Kuroko and his team were on.

"Kageyama! You are so slow. Why can't you at least hurry up?"

"Why can't you understand that I wanna practice my serves?"

"Because I wanna see Kuroko play tennis. I heard he was up against a national tennis player who was short. I want to see it for myself."

"But why are you dragging me? I don't wanna see it."

"Because the Coach said to be in pairs when we are separated from the group. It's safer that way." Kageyama sighed as he was being dragged by Hinata.

"I wanna practice my serves! HINATA!"

* * *

At the tennis court, it was Hyuuga Junpei and Kiyoshi Teppei against Oishi Shuichiro and Kikamaru Eiji. They have already started the game and so far it was 1, 1 tie. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were more in sync than Kuroko and Kagami duo, but against Oishi and Kukamaru who the Seirin Team knew that they were National Golden Duos… well, lets just say they were on another level.

"2, 2"

However, Oishi and Kikamaru did have their problems. They couldn't figure out where the tennis ball would be aimed at. Kikamaru thought when Hyuuga hit the ball in the deep end of the court, but it wasn't as deep as Oishi's moon volley. Kiyoshi is the unpredictable one, he reminded Oishi of Tezuka's play, because Kiyoshi would sometimes do a zero shiki drop-like shot right at the net or hit hard and make the ball spin in odd ways. Even with Kikamaru's eyes that can see very precise and detailed projectiles of the tennis ball couldn't quite get it.

As the two teams rallied, Fuji Shusuke asked Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka, what do you think of the tall brown hair guy? He kind of plays like you. Even though, we know that he is inexperienced."

"hmm." Tezuka responded.

"What is it Captain? Scared?" Out of nowhere, Echizen asked with a small grin.

"Echizen, focus on yourself. I'm thinking of a way to beat that tall basketball player." Inui Sadaharu also contemplated as he wrote in his notebook.

"Interesting data! With his height and strength recorded… we can hopefully figure out a strategy to win this game."

"3, 2"

On Seirin's side, Riko was blown away, she didn't think that there was a possibility that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi could potentially win. She calculated the mentality of the two, and their physical health. Hearts and winked faces were all good. That meant that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's stamina were much better than Kuroko's and Kagami's. She tells Kuroko and Kagami:

"Baka duos! You guys should learn from your seniors. So far, you don't see any huge amounts of sweat and they are always on their feet." One of the spectators in the audience yelled out:

"Oh! There's the Moon Volley!" The tennis ball was in the perfect curve. But when it was going to land, Kiyoshi swung his racket with just enough force to get to the other side. It led to a point for Seirin Team.

"4, 2" The referee called out. Kikamaru was getting frustrated. _How can HE do that again? I just can't figure him out!_ Oishi tapped on Kikamaru's shoulder and looked at the bench players as he murmured:

"Don't worry. We will get them next time." Kikumaru also looked at the bench players and realized with eye-contact, he knew that Inui and Tezuka are working up a plan for the second half of the game.

* * *

Hyuuga gave Kiyoshi a high five.

"Nice job!"

"Thanks! Those Moon volleys that they call them are just like Midorima's three-pointers. Easy-peasy."

"So you're saying that my three-pointers aren't good enough huh?"

"What? No. Nothing was said about you. I'm saying Midorima's-"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it, Iron-Heart!"

"What's the matter with you? I told you that I didn't say anything about you. And don't call me Iron-Heart. You know I don't like that."

"Iron-Heart! Iron heart, Iron-Heart!" Hyuuga vented.  
"STOP IT!" The audience went silence. Riko didn't like where this was heading. She thought: _Way ta go Captain! You just HAD to pick a fight now._

* * *

 **A/N:** Heyy! Yeah! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Follow it, Favorite it and Review it please!


	19. Who will win now? (part 2)

A stare off was between the 3-point clutcher and the Iron Heart. It felt like the stare-off lasted five minutes, but the referee interfered without complicating the fight further.

"Time out for 10 minutes." The two heated-heads marched away from each other and went around the court but ended up sitting on the same bench. The captain drank his water bottle in silence as the giant wiped away his sweat on a towel. One of the 1st years asked:

"Are they okay? They suddenly became super quiet." Izuki Shuun giggled as he thought of a way to provoke them: He walked near the bench and leaned over.

"So, are you guys gonna just stay quiet at each other or become _quiet_ statues."

"IZUKI!" Hyuuga punched the Eagle-eyed guy's cheek. The 3rd years all laughed. As Izuki got up, he murmured:

"Haha, mission accomplished."

"Say that again Izuki! And I will punch you again." Hyuuga warned. The rest were laughing. Kagami explained to the first years as if he was a wise man.

"Basically, if you see those two" He pointed to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"—arguing, it's normal… _Wait! What did Izuki said before?_

'They say the more you argue, the closer the friendship.'" He said as the rest of the group was staring at Kagami. Kuroko sighed as he commented what was on the minds of everyone who listened.

"Kagami-kun, I thought your wise words were just a fluke the last time. I never knew you could be this thoughtful to your seniors and juniors."

"What? No, I used Izuki's words—"

"—Oh my, didn't know you were so modest too!" Tsuchida Satoshi commented.

"What! No Tsuchi-"

"I mean, I thought the last time he said… What did he say Furihata?" Fukuda Hiroshi added and he directed the attention to Furihata Koki.

'We create our OWN drama!' Furihata said it as if he was Kagami.

"Furiiihata!" Kagami was trying to intimidate Furihata, but Furihata just chuckled off. Kagami was trying to stop this teasing when Kuroko called him.

"Kagami-kun?" Kagami was about to reply back with a big voice, but Kuroko sighed and continued before Kagami spoke.

"You blow our minds once again!" Everyone on the team chuckled.

"Errrrrrr…. KUROKOOOO!"

* * *

After 10 minutes, the referee called out:

"Time out ended. Switch sides!" As the two duos switched places, Kikumaru was about to make a sly comment, but Oishi stopped him.

"Don't provoke them… they seem like they'll be off their game. So we'll strike then." Oishi whispered to Kikumaru. Kikumaru nodded. They had a plan and knew that it was time for a strike. The referee blew the whistle to signal the start of the second half of the game. This time, Kikumaru had to serve the tennis ball. He served it upper-handly; the ball flew near the net but Hyuuga who was in the front net swung his racket really hard and with a PANG! The ball flew back towards Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru!" Oishi called out. Kikumaru stared at the ball and knew that the sound of the hit was going to disappear. He closed his eyes and hit his racket in mid-air. With another PANG! The ball flew back towards Hyuuga's side.

"Hmph!" Hyuuga swung his racket and the same sound happened. This rally was going for a long time, with the swing harder and the curve of the ball grew wider and wider; until Kiyoshi thought that the ball was towards him.

"KIYOSHI!" Riko from the bench called out. And Kiyoshi stopped his swing for Hyuuga who was front of him to hit it. Kikumaru was surprised. He forgot the female coach's impact to his opponent. _Shoot!_

"15, love." Hyuuga and Kiyoshi didn't celebrate they were in their positions and waited for the ball to play in.

* * *

During the second half of the game, Kageyama asked Hinata.

"Hey! I thought you were going to watch the tennis matches."

"Yeah I did. Now I wanna practice." Kageyama was perplexed, but then just shrugged it off.

"Ok. Let's find a wall then." The duo left the tennis court and found a grey metal wall nearby. However, there was already somebody using the wall as a practice opponent. It was the Viper, practicing his racket strokes on that wall as they walked in.

"shuuuu…. What do you want?" Hinata was shaking because he remembered this guy at the bathroom scene and that Kaido's expression is scary as ever. He quickly diverted his attention the opposite direction:

"Let's find another wall." Kageyama was just behind Hinata and reacted.

"What? No. We aren't going anywhere, this wall is perfect for our opponent." Kageyama said it like it was nothing. As he walked to the Viper, the Viper's face scrunched. Hinata thought: _Oh dear! He's gonna kill us._ Kageyama introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kageyama, could I practice beside you?"

"Shuuu... rre." Kaido Kaoru answered, as he clearly didn't slur his words. Kageyama just placed himself next to Kaido and started volleying the volleyball. Hinata was a bit irritated at Kageyama: _the least he can do is invite me no?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What do you think will happen now? Will Hyuuga and Kiyoshi duo win? or Kikumaru and Oishi duo win? And wanna see more of Hinata and Kageyama? :D Stay tune for more!


	20. Unexpected Results

Haikyuu!'s POV:

As Kageyama volleyed the volleyball on the wall, Hinata was on the side agitated. He felt like the snake creep was staring at him. He couldn't take the glare he was making so Hinata asked as he squeezed his eyes:

"Could you please stop looking?"

"HUH?" _Busted._ It wasn't the snake guy who replied back it was Kageyama.

"I wasn't looking." Hinata opened his eyes.

"What?" He looked at the snake guy. The snake guy was staring at an orange cat that had a red jersey on it that says: NEKOMA'S MASCOT a few meters away. Hinata realized the orange cat and glanced back at Kageyama excitedly without remembering the snake guy.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" Kageyama's expression was unchanged but he was concerned.

"Hinata, are you alright? Did that vanilla shake you got this morning made you sick today?" Hinata blinked twice before giving Kageyama a suspicious look.

"How do you know that?" Kageyama was unfazed by the whole look.

"Just looked out the window early morning, and I saw you running like a crazy maniac; you also screamed that you got Vanilla Shake."

"That's it?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing." Now Kageyama was suspicious. Before he asked some questions of his own, Hinata beat him to it.

"When is my turn to practice? I wanna practice my serves!" Kageyama wasn't going to give up the volleyball that easily. They stole the ball from each other a few times until they heard a loud uproar from the tennis court. The duo turned their heads towards the uproar, then looked at each other, and then wanting to look at the snake guy. But the snake guy was nowhere to be found.

"Didn't you ask him for his name, Kageyama?"

"What no." They ran towards the tennis court. Surely, they saw the snake guy standing on his team, but it wasn't Hinata's cheering team. The two players on the court sweat in buckets. It looked like they couldn't move another muscle. When they glanced at the score board, 6,4; It was Kuroko's school team that won. The spectators on the bleachers started gossiping.

"How could this have happen?"

"I thought the strongest was among them?" Hinata looked around to find Kuroko when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"AHHH!" Both Hinata and Kageyama screamed like hyenas.

"Nothing… we heard an uproar and thought that we should come by and check what's going on? We were near."

"Hmm… yes. As you can see, I'm even shocked that Captain and Kiyoshi-sempei won." Hinata squinted his eyes. _Was he really shocked? Where is the change in expression? I always feel like he has the same facial expression as usual._ Kuroko looked back at Hinata and changed the subject.

"So, what were you doing near here?"

* * *

On the bleachers, Kise Ryouta was in disguised. He was wearing Prada bold sunglasses (not too girly); a grey hat, red tee and jogging shorts. Nobody knew he was the model in this season's issue of APOLLO magazine; which is a good thing in a crowded area but he did understand Kagami's feelings about that short left-handed kid with a kick serve. _What was his name again?_ Echizen Ryoma. Yes. Him. Kise read the Tennis monthly magazine about him, how he's been unbeatable since forever. And his famous quote was: _Mada mada dane!_ So for sure, Echizen Ryoma was a stuck-up brat. Kise understood Kagami's frustration completely when Kagami lost the game.

A few rows down, the green haired Midorima Shintarou stuck out from the audience like a sore thumb. Kise wanted to talk to him, but was stuck between two girls. For some reason, these two girls leaned on him much longer than he was expecting them to. When he looked at them under his Prada bold sunglasses, he knew he was busted.

"Hey chicks!" He greeted them princely.

"Kise Ryouta, we know who you are. Please! Please give us your number. It would be an honor to-" Kise knew what they wanted. Knowing someone famous can up the game of others in the entertainment world. He asked:  
"Girls, are you actresses? or singers?"

"She's a singer and I'm an actress." One of the girls declared. Kise gave one of those photographic smiles. He grabbed a pen from a random person in the audience and wrote down his lucky number 7. He looked at the two girls and mouthed: "Call me." After that, he threw back the pen, jumped off the bleachers and took off.


	21. The Model Steals the Show

**A/N:** OMG. I had the urge to write this chapter like TODAY! Because… I thought of this great idea, which will lead to several chapters… anyways! I hope you like it (and comment on anything) because you're in for a surprise!

Peace! –Lychiis

* * *

 _Previously,_

"She's a singer and I'm an actress." One of the girls declared. Kise gave one of those photographic smiles. He grabbed a pen from a random person in the audience and wrote down his lucky number 7. He looked the two girls and mouthed: "Call me." After that, he threw back the pen, jumped off the bleachers and took off.

* * *

On the tennis court, there was a 20-minute break before the final singles match. The referee seemed impatient as Team Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma glared at him. Kikumaru Eiji caught that and with an attempted smile, he said:

"Echizen, it's alright. You can stop glaring at the referee. It isn't his fault that we lost." Kikumaru couldn't keep his smile as he felt down. There was no response to Echizen. Echizen was just stumped that the golden duo lost. The only line of vision was to look forward. He heard a sigh.

"Echizen! Just stop it. You're intimidating the referee. Focus on me. We'll definitely win today." The captain of Seigaku's team declared. Echizen looked at Tezuka Kunimitsu, as he Tezuka prepared his racket.

"Be careful, Tezuka. We don't know who your opponent is yet." Coach Ryuzaki warned as they all glanced at their opponent.

* * *

Riko Aida was nervous. It seemed like she was watching and waiting for something or someone. Hyuuga asked:

"What is it Riko? Why are you making that face?"

"It's nothing." Riko looked away at the same time as she found the person she was waiting for. The pink haired curvy figure rushed around the gates and into the tennis court.

"Tetsuuuu!" Momoi Satsuki ran as she called out Kuroko's name right until she got to hug him tightly. Riko was a bit annoyed at that because it wasn't the first time she'd saw this. The 1st year boys had flushed cheeks and so were the 2nd and 3rd years. Riko breathed in deeply and then she yelled:

"Oh stop this! You, 2nd and 3rd years should already know Momoi-san's personality by now. Stop gaga-ing! It's really low for the likes of a National Basketball team champion." Riko then directed her next phrase at Momoi-san.  
"And you! Stop hugging Kuroko for your own convenience, we don't need this… this exposure!" Momoi noticed Riko's stuttering but didn't comment back. She gleefully stuck on to Kuroko. When it seemed like nobody's listening to Riko. She was about to blow the whistle, but Kuroko interjected.

"Momoi-san. I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing here? Do you have any business with our coach?" That got Momoi to listen and become serious all of a sudden.

"Yes. I do." Momoi got off of Kuroko as she handed Riko a piece of paper.

"I personally went to see the host of the Sports Tournament as well as the LoveMe section Entertainment. She agreed to all conditions; this is the proof. Signed too." Momoi gave the letter to Riko. Riko opened it and read:

 _Dear Riko Aida,_

 _It is a wonderful opportunity for Kise Ryouta to assist your team on playing a match. I accept this request on behave of LOVEME section Entertainment which is sponsoring for this Sports Tournament._

 _Please note that there is a compromise of points gained for your team and Kise's team. The two teams will split the winning points by half. This is a special case; since Kise Ryouta is part of the UN Models Magazine, which the magazine company is listing this event as community service_ _ _for Kise Ryouta_._

 _Sincerely,_

 _K.M._

Riko finished reading the letter. She looked up and saw Kise Ryouta next to Momoi.

"YOU!" She paused as she pointed her finger at Kise.

"And YOU!" She then pointed to Momoi.

"You never said Kise was doing community service! We aren't some petty team that needs charity. No. I change my mind I don't want Kise to play in the next match." Riko stopped for a second to catch her breath but then added:

"How is this community service anyways Kise?" Riko was going crazy. Some of the guys from the team had to restraint her from her outburst, others moved away to not get in the way. It was a big commotion, but Momoi stopped all this fussiness.

"I'm sorry Riko, but it has already been official. Look!" Riko and the team all looked at the boards.

 **KISE RYOUTA VS. TEZUKA KANIMITSU IN TENNIS ON FIELD #33**


	22. Unsuccessful Camouflage

**A/N - 12/10/2016:** Hi! I just found out; and need to give a big thanks to all my viewers! Yes even you! – I've passed the 10,000 mark for # of viewers, and I'm so grateful! – Sorry for not posting a new chapter... I don't have any excuse to justify this. Anyways! To celebrate the post-10,000 viewers: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Riko felt like her throat was caught on fire. There was nothing she could do now since it had been made official. The only phrase that came out of her mouth was:

"I give up." As she sat back down on the coach's bench. Kise saw his name on the board and pranced ( princely?) to the player's bench and prepared his gears and warmed up a bit.

From the bleachers, the rest of Generation of Miracle members were sitting separately and were camouflaged by cool but subtle outfits. Murasakibara and Himuro were dressed up in hobo-ish style but also a little gangster-styl-ish. Himuro wasn't so sure if this camouflaged their identity, but Murasakibara didn't really mind.

"Atsushi" He sniffed his clothing.

"Is this really necessary?" Himuro asked as he also had black shades on. The purple haired-giant replied back as he was snacking on.

"Yeah! Aka-chin picked this outfit. Let's just go with it." Himuro sighed. _But I didn't sign up for this._ Those two were by the fences. Near the bleachers on one side, Midorima Shintarou was also in shades, but had a green fedora on and he was wearing his basketball jacket. He seemed like he was acting cool, calm and collected, but, really, he was glancing around making sure no one spotted him. Too bad his luck was not that successful, because Takao pinpointed him.

"Heyy Shin-chan!" Takao greeted in a grand gesture; aka a pat on the back. He then slid beside Midorima on the bleacher. He took one look at Midorima and started to burst out laughing.

"What-What is that? What are you wearing?" He continued to laugh.

"Shut it Takao. I'm undercover." Midorima replied in a low tone.

"Seriously?" Takao was still laughing.

"Could you just shut it?" Midorima asked in a low tone with a bit of hiss in his voice. Takao stopped laughing abruptly.

"Okay! But please just take off the fedora, you don't look like you're blending in." Midorima looked around, and realized that some people on the bleachers are looking his way. He sighed and said:

"It's always you Takao! Go someplace else!" Midorima then turned away from Takao. On the other side of the bleachers, Aomine was wearing his normal clothing. He thought: _Who cares of dressing up to blend in. I'm gonna wear my grey hoodie like always do and these grey sweatpants._ He was leaning back, enjoying the heat of the sun, until a shadow blocked the sun. He blinked twice and saw that Momoi was the one blocking his sun.

"Satsuki! Get out of the way, I'm enjoying the sun." Momoi grimaced and asked:

"Dai-chan, may I sit next to you?" The guys around Aomine were like droopy puppies, they all were attracted to Momoi's pink hair. Some guys whispered to each other:  
"Wow, I wish she asked me that." The other guy chuckled.

"Yeah, who wouldn't wanna sit next to her." In ear-shot, Aomine and Momoi heard that. Aomine looked at Momoi, who was smiling at Aomine.

"Fine, but you bring too much attention, maybe sit with somebody else." Momoi suddenly flared.

"I would if I could, but Tetsu-kun is with his teammates on the Tennis court. Gosh Aomine-kun, sometimes you're like a child; I have to explain everything to you."

"well, suit youself. But please, get outta my way. I'm napping." Momoi moved over and sat next to Aomine. A guy sitting a level above her whistled at her and greeted in a flirty way.

"Hey girl, wanna ride with me?" Momoi faked cried out:  
"If you can get this guy to stop sleeping then I will." The guy looked over and with his feet, 'nudged' Aomine. Aomine groaned at first. But the guy kept nudging him. Aomine wasn't so thrilled with that. He abruptly got up and took the guy's collar.

"You wanna mess with me?" The guy was stoned; cold; pale face. Actually, the whole row of audience saw that. From a distant, he saw Akashi looking his way. Aomine abruptly dropped him and muttered:  
"Whatever…" and Aomine was gone. Momoi followed behind him.

"Wait Dai-chan!"

Meanwhile, Akashi was with his high school basketball teammates, Mibuchi and Hayama. He was wearing a black proper dress shirt, and a dark grey blazer. He looked like a business man who's out of place since it was a Sports Festival. The three all saw the scene with Aomine and Momoi. Hayama commented:

"What an idiot. Well, it was bound to happen to him." Mibuchi added:

"I don't think he's the only one. The others must have already been found out too." Akashi joined in the conversation.

"Maybe, but it is what I told them. To camouflage. In a way, it is like Tetsuya's invisibility... Anyways, nevermind them, the game is about to start! And my gut tells me that this won't be an easy game for Ryouta. I've heard that the opponent, Tezuka Kanimitsu can enter the zone."


	23. The Prince of Perfect Copy

**A/N [12.14.2016]:** 3 out of 4 exams done. The exam I had was related to mirror neurons... and it kind of made me think of Kise Ryouta. :D

 **[12.21.2016]** EXAMS. R. OVER. Yahoo! Christmas is close by. So without further ado, a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"[...] Anyways, nevermind them, the game is about to start! And my gut tells me that this won't be an easy game. The opponent; Tezuka Kanimitsu can enter the zone."_

"You kidding me?" Mibuchi and Hayama exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

On the tennis court, the referee blew the whistle.

"It's about to start…" Kuroko murmured.

"Kise-kun! Good luck." He said. Kise smiled easily at Kuroko and waved him off.  
"No sweat!" Tezuka and Kise both stood on the tennis court, ready to play. Tezuka asked:  
"Which?"

"Heads." Kise answered. The racket was spun and then dropped. The letter K was upside-down, which meant that Tezuka decides who should serve first.

"You. I want you to serve first." Kise shrugged. _Fine with me,_ he thought. It's not like Kami-sama or whoever's up above made his life easy. A great example is the finals for Winter Cup Basketball. If he wasn't injured...

 _Anyways, this time, I will become victorious!_ As Kise was thinking, the referee blew the whistle again. Kise snapped out of his train of thoughts and prepared to serve. He looked to the left where a few kids were playing tennis. One of the kids served lower handed. After watching him serve, Kise smirked and copied the kid's movement. But of course, did it better than the kid. The underhand serve was a BANG! It made Echizen's kick serve like a child's play. The referee called.

"15, love." Near the sidelines, the Seirin Basketball team all got up and celebrated.

"Woohoo! One point for us!" Kise smiled again and felt like he gained some confidence. He did the same thing, but this time Tezuka received it. The tennis ball was rallied over to Kise's side. Kise was running up to hit it back, but slipped and fell. When he looked down, he saw that his shoe laces weren't tied. From the bleachers, Midorima was clearly angry at the site of Kise's shoes.

"They should've been tied at the beginning of the game. What is this clumsiness?" Midorima said.

"15, all." The referee called out as the Riko suggested to take a Time out.

"Time out for Seirin Team!" The referee accepted and Riko walked towards Kise frustrated at his shoe laces.

"Seriously! Kise! You made me take a time out for your shoes?"

"Sorry. hehe, I was a bit too excited when the team cheered."

"Don't get too cocky! There are already 'some' basketball players that are cocky and bakas..." Riko pointed to the players on the Seirin team. "I don't need you too be all that."

"Yes Coach!" And the 5-minute period was up, Kise was back on the field. Tezuka's expression was always the pokerface; (expressionless). It was his turn to serve. Kise thought: _Great! Finally, I get to see the #1 Tennis player's serve._ But what he didn't realized was that Tezuka immediately activated "the zone". Horio and Kachiro and Katsuo all gasped near the fence and called:

"It's the Tezuka's zone! It's the Tezuka's zone!" Oishi was beside Coach Ryuzaki and whispered into her ear:

"I didn't think Tezuka would use that right away." Coach Ryuzaki nodded as she replied:

"It's better to be safe than sorry. We don't know who're up against." Bright lights were shining near Tezuka as he served. Kise tried to receive it, but the serve was too fast.

"15, 30 for Seigaku team." _Okay, stay calm. I just have to assess the situation. It seems like people are saying Tezuka's in the zone. This is quite different from what I've known about the zone._ A flying ball landed at the baseline of the tennis court.

"What? What just happened?"

"15, 45." The referee called out.

"Wait wait! I wasn't prepared!" The Seirin team echoed. "Ughhh..." as every team player was holding on their heads. Out in the audience, someone shouted:

"Kise! Get your head straight! Your in a match!" Kise looked up and realized it was Aomine Daiki. _Aominicchi!_ Over to the other side of the bleachers, he saw Murasakibara munching away. _Does he munch all the time?_ But Kise did see a gleam in Murasakibara's eyes. _Ahh! That gleam. I gotta get serious then._ Kise then said to Tezuka.

"Sorry for not being in the game. I was actually just warming up!" As soon as Kise finished his sentence. Shining lights surrounded Kise. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo were all dumbstruck.

"Can that really happen? Is our opponent in Tezuka's zone too?" Up on the bleachers, Aomine yawned as he thought: _Finally! Something interesting..._ Momoi elbowed him for being rude.

"What? That wasn't on purpose."

* * *

Tezuka analyzed the shine around his opponent. _Is that really possible?_ He questioned with the same pokerface. Of course, he cannot show his surprise expression. The players in Seigaku were all in shock even Echizen who was against a pole looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. The opponent shouted:

"Whenever your ready!"

"Hmph!" Tezuka served the tennis ball and bounced on Kise's side of the court. Kise used his eyes to deviate the ball towards him just like Tezuka's style as he gets ready to serve. As he tried to hit it, he commented:

"Is this really all you need to do?" Unfortunately, the ball abruptly dropped to his feet and earned a point to Tezuka.

"First game goes to Seigaku Team!" The referee called out. The audience and team players were all in shock.

Seirin team players and coach: _How baka is Kise Ryouta? Is he really planning to end up victorious?_

Seigaku team players and coach: ... _[speechless]_

Audience: _[quiet at first, then echoed] "_ Woahhh! That was horrible! And YOU call yourself a player. Get YOUR JUNK* TOGETHER!"

Kise's _cray-cray_ fangirls: Woahhh! That was amazing! You were great Kise-sama! Do your best!

Kise's _'other-kind'_ of fangirls: "Don't worry Kise, we are here for you. *pose like a cutiepie* you'll get it next time!"

 **GoM's reactions were also not impressed, but they knew that Kise's always started slow.**

Aomine laughed as he thought: _Still that same mistake. His distraction is just too much._

Murasakibara was noming on his snacks as he stared at Kise on the court: _Why haven't this game ended already? I wanna get more snacks at the festival food booths..._

Midorima was fiercely staring at Kise: _He's a total baka! Why isn't he giving his all already? It is unacceptable._

Akashi chuckled to himself as he didn't say anything because he knew the results of the game. _Still though, it is funny how this situation is played out. hehe._

* * *

 **A 10 minute break was initiated and the two tennis players switched sides.** Kise thought: _Now since I'm on that player's side, I think I'm gonna win._

"Game start! Tezuka to serve." Tezuka served his tennis ball as swiftly and cleanly as possible without any words. This time, Kise saw a curve (without a first bounce) of the ball but he immediately pinned his eyes onto that yellow ball and slowly the ball was being attracted towards his position. Once the tennis ball was near where Kise was able to hit with his racket, he slowed down the speed of the ball and smacked it across the net so fast that Tezuka had to readjust his eyes.

"WOW! That was supremely fast." Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic style of tennis player commented.

"Supremely? What did you see?" Oishi Shuichiro was by his side and asked. Kikumaru pointed to Tezuka. The ball that Kise smacked somehow vibrated so hard that the ball was physically vibrating. It wasn't possible to see for normal human eyes. But for particular players such as Echizen, Kikumaru, Tezuka, a bit for Fuji, the 5 members of Generation of Miracles and Kagami, they saw the physical vibration movement that can literally screw up the eyes. Kise smugged.

"Didn't think that was possible huh?" Tezuka scowled, but didn't say anything. _He's still got this in control?_ Kise thought. The ball was attracted to Tezuka's zone and rallied back to the other side. What Kise saw when it was hit back to his side was a differently rotated tennis ball. _Humph! That's easy._ Kise arched his arm in a way to disturb the rotation and have the ball vibrating back towards Tezuka. When Tezuka received the yellow vibrating ball, instead of changing the rotation of the ball, he sliced his racket in a way that it stopped vibrating and rallied back to Kise's side of the net. This 'attraction and hit' went for awhile until somehow one broke. The referee blew the whistle.

"Time out Referee!" What broke was the tennis ball due to the fact that the rally was taking a toll on both players' bodies, it also took a toll on the tennis ball; from the vibration that screwed human eyes and from slices and the left-handed rotations... the ball broke.

* * *

After the referee got a new tennis ball, and explained to the LME officials about an unforeseen tennis ball broke during a match, the game continued. During the break though, Kise learned that Tezuka's zone was really a State of Self Actualization (Muga no Kyōchi), and that there are three doors to enter. Apparently, the third door is Pinnacle of Perfection (Teni Muhō), which was only entered by two tennis players, Echizen Nanjiro and Echizen Ryoma. His next step was to pass through that third door and win this game.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Was it a bit rushed? I thought maybe it was a bit rushed...

 **-Comments? Send me a review.**


	24. High Jump Part 1 (Extra)

**A/N:** Hi! So… This is kind of like a side story... It's like a break from the main story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **MEANWHILE: AWAY FROM THE TENNIS FIELD #33**

Hinata was lost at the festival. He remembered that he was with Kageyama and that snake tennis player a while ago, but somehow he ended up wondering around the festival shops. As he was about to go into a festival shop for food, there was a commotion nearby that caught his attention. It wasn't just his attention, a small group of people surrounded this commotion. Hinata was curious and headed towards the group of people gathered. He saw that it was a fight between a black head and a red head. _Waitt! Is that who I think it is?_ He squinted his eyes and searched in his mind where he last saw the red head. _Bingo! I know him!_ It was Kagami Taiga in a heated argument with the other dude.

"Come on! Let me go against her in a high jump contest! I bet I can beat her!" Kagami yelled out. The black haired dude, which Hinata recognized in a sports magazine as the National top track n' field sprinter, Akitsuki Yamato was in front of a short bob raven girl seizing to size up against Kagami. Hinata saw that that girl had long skinny legs. It made him envy her because with those legs, he knew they could jump high.

"No, my girlfriend has to compete later. She needs the rest." Akitsuki said.

"Fine then! What about I take you on?" Kagami declared as he glared into Akitsuki's eyes. Hinata didn't want to get involved in this heated 'discussion'. But somehow, he walked up to Kagami, and tapped on his shoulder. Kagami turned around with a mean look on his face; it almost had Hinata yelp like a pup.

"What do you want?" Kagami asked grumpily.

"I—I don't think this is a good idea."

"What? It's not you who's gonna compete against him." Kagami yelled as he pointed to Akitsuki. Hinata shook his head.

"I still think it's a bad idea. Do you even know who they are?" Hinata pointed to the couple.

"Them? They are just normal athletes. All I know is that I saw that girl jump and it made me want to beat her." Kagami explained. Hinata gasped.

"You don't know who they are? Kagami-kun, have you been living under a rock? They are the BEST in the country: National Champions of Track n' Field. This guy in front of you is Akitsuki Yamato, the #1 sprinter in this nation, and Asahina Suzuka is a prodigy in high jump. Kagami-kun, you dare to take them all?" After Hinata yelled out the couples' identities, he was out of breath.

"My goodness gracious! Yamato, just let me compete with him. I'll be fine. Besides, it seems like our cover has been blown since the start of this argument." Asahina said as the four looked around and saw that the commotion has been filled with paparazzi. Hinata blushed a bit.

"Sorry. I think, I wasn't supposed to yell that loud." Asahina took off as she waved without concern.

"Let's just find a free field and do this."

* * *

 **AT A FREE TRACK N' FIELD LOCATION: WITH THE HIGH JUMP EQUIPMENT,** Akitsuki was by the bleachers slumping as he looked out at his girlfriend Asahina facing off two guys on the field. From his perspective, he felt a bit ashamed for not doing anything productive for his girlfriend, but that shame quickly went away as he realized that the two guys on the field are a bit like polar opposites. One is Kagami, red-head, maybe a bit hot-headed; also really tall. _Probably a basketball player_ , and the other guy is super short like 5'3''-ish and always so excited. _What is he even doing there?_

Asahina crossed her arms as she looked at the two idiots. After a few minutes of stare down, Asahina asked:

"So who am I competing against?"

"ME!" The two guys replied at the same time. They then looked at each other.

"Hinata, I was the first to initiate this." Kagami said.

"Yes! But I settled the score." Hinata declared.

"YOU?" Kagami was darting evil-eyes at Hinata. But then he diffused that anger. "You sure you can jump?" Kagami asked stupidly.

"Sure I can!" And Hinata jumped to the height of Kagami's head. Kagami and Asahina both stared at Hinata in shock.

"Uh, humm..." Asahina coughed as she resumed her pokerface. "I guess he can join this jump contest. So let's begin this silly contest." Asahina was about to go to her position on the high jump, but got stopped by Hinata.

"WAIT! I have an idea. What about we bet on something since this isn't an official match. We can say that the last person that doesn't fail to jump perfectly takes all."

"OK. What are we betting for?" Asahina asked.

"I'm betting for money." Kagami chimed in.

"Seriously?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"What? I need new shoes." Kagami said in desperation.

"Fine, name your price." Asahina said.

"5000 RMB"

"Seriously?" Hinata said again.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Kagami responded.

"What do you want Hinata?" Asahina asked as she ignored Kagami.

"Um, it's more like a favor than a bet."

"Say it." Asahina was curious.

"Could you guys help me find my teammates? I was left behind." Kagami froze as he blinked at Hinata a few times before laughing.

"You got lost?" Kagami kept laughing.

"No. Just parted ways…"

"That still means you got lost." Hinata gave a stern face at Kagami. Asahina assessed the situation and sighed.

"Fine. Let's just get this little bet-contest over with." Kagami suddenly stopped laughing and asked.

"Wait! What do you want to bet for?" Asahina raised her eyebrows. Clearly, she wasn't interested in betting anything, but whatever...

"Well, my first wish is for you guys to leave me alone, but since we are already doing this, I guess that's out of question."

"Sor—"

"What do you want to bet for?" Kagami asked again as he interrupted Hinata's apology.

"What about if I win, I get to write on both of your foreheads anything I want, and you boys cannot wash it for the rest of the day." Kagami and Hinata looked at each other.

"DEAL!" And this mini unofficial competition begins!


	25. High Jump Part 2 (Extra)

"So let's begin this unofficial competition!" Hinata said in a booming voice. As Asahina Suzuka, Kagami Taiga, and Hinata Shouyou were deciding who would go first, a new voice spoke:

""Hinata? Hinata! What are you doing over here?" Hinata looked back and saw the Volleyball coach.

"Oh! Hey coach Ukai!" He then realized that Coach Ukai was all alone.

"Coach, don't tell me you are also lost like me..."

"WHAT? No way! Of course not." Coach Ukai said swiftly as he crossed his arms.

"Guys, um, we need a judge to decide if a jump would be successful or not. Hey Hinata, why don't your friend there be the judge." Asahina said.

"Hey wait wait! Who is he?" Kagami asked as he got into the middle of them.

"Oh, sorry." Hinata dragged his coach over to Asahina and Kagami. "He's my volleyball coach, apparently, he also got lost."

"Do you wanna be a judge in our mini unofficial contest?" Asahina asked without a second glance. However, Kagami interrupted again.

"Wait! What about the other guy, the guy on the bleacher."

"Oh Akitsuki?" Hinata pointed at the bleachers. Akitsuki Yamato was already gone.

"Hey! Where did that guy go?" Asahina answered in an unconcerned way.

"Probably getting the officials, let's hurry up before they come. He's always like that." All boys were shocked at how chill Asahina was since that is her boyfriend she's talking about.

"So Hinata's coach, wanna be a judge for this contest?" Coach Ukai shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a choice.

"What is this contest?"

* * *

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Alrighty then! Let's begin. The goal of this contest is to focus on jump endurance, meaning that you must jump over the equipment as accurately as possible. Whoever consistently overpass the bar as it gets higher wins!" Asahina explained and everyone agreed.

"So who will start first?"

"ME!" Both Kagami and Hinata yelled out excitedly. Then they both looked at each other and were about to argue. But Asahina made a suggestion.

"How about you two play rock, paper, scissors to decide." The two both looked at Asahina, and then at each other. They both nodded and mantra-ed: "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" over and over again. Finally, the two settled for Hinata to start. Hinata went into position; warmed up his arms and legs by making circles with his arms and squatting. He was pumped up.

"Alright! I'm ready! Coach! Get ready! Here I come." Coach Ukai was by the high bar, which was set to 1.5 meters. He signaled Hinata to go. Hinata got ready and ran fast before he jumped. There was clapping when he finished.

"Thank you. That was an easy-peasy." Kagami was next.

"Alright my turn!" Kagami got into position and ran like he was doing a lay-up. When he landed, there was also clapping. He grunted. The last was Asahina. She got into position and jumped. When she landed, there was no clapping. She turned around and saw that the guys were all in awe. Hinata whispered to Kagami.

"No wonder, Akitsuki is in love with her. That was amazing!" The jumps kept going as the bar was set up higher and higher, until around 3.3 meters. Hinata was huffing and puffing.

"Sorry guys, I can't do it anymore. I would if I could, but I can't. Sorry." Kagami jumped in.

"Whimp! Let me show you how the real pro does it." He jumps and but in that instant, he saw a pink long hair at the corner of his eyes. He basically, slipped on the grass and bumped on to the bar. Coach Ukai faked blowing the whistle and announced:

"And the winner is Asahina Suzuka!" Kagami got up and stomped at Coach Ukai.

"I was distracted, I think I saw a friend." Asahina got a black marker out from nowhere and said:

"Deal is deal. I hope you boys don't go back on your words." She starts drawing on Hinata's forehead.

"ahhh!"

"Stop moving. Otherwise, it will smudge." After Asahina was done with Hinata, she went to Kagami, who was starting to run away. But Coach Ukai caught him.

"Please no..." When she was done, Akitsuki appeared.

"Suzuka! Come on, let's get going! You're official competition will start any minute now."

"Alright! See ya boys!" And she and Akitsuki took off. Kagami and Hinata looked at Coach Ukai who was trying not to laugh.

"Coach! What is it? What did she write?"

"Sorry, I can't tell. Let's hurry up and find our volleyball team already." Hinata looked at Kagami, who also looked at Hinata. They remembered the deal: _"...'What about if I win, I get to write both of your foreheads anything I want, and you boys cannot wash it off for the rest of the day'..."_ They couldn't believe what was written on their foreheads:

 **LOST TO A GIRL.**


	26. Replicating Pinnacle of Perfection

**BACK AT THE TENNIS FIELD #33**

(Teni Muho) Pinnacle of Perfection. It was said that only experienced tennis players could enter through the third 'door'; experienced and believing that tennis is fun. Kise Ryouta didn't think he could have fun in tennis; he certainly knew he wasn't experienced like Tezuka Kunimitsu. But he knew that in order to beat Tezuka, he needed to enter the third 'door' and achieve the Pinnacle of Perfection. During his break, he closed his eyes and thought of a plan. A simple but blown-out plan. Once he figured it out, his eyes were wide open and the referee called the two players from the bench to get in position for the final half of the game. So far, it was a tie and whoever got the final point would be victorious.

Right off the bat, Tezuka went into his zone. Kise also immediately went into his zone and the tennis ball started to rally back and forth. It wasn't as intense as the last time but still the audience was anticipating some excitement. Suddenly, Tezuka entered the first door: (Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami) The Pinnacle of Hard Work. So every hit of the racket was full blown and Tezuka's recovery rate and saving up stamina increased. Kise felt like he might not keep up.

 **FLASHBACK:** Kise was in the boy's basketball changing room at Kaijo High.

"Hey, Captain! Who's that?" Kise asked his basketball captain Kasamatsu as Kise saw a Tennis magazine.

"Oh that? I think that's Nakamura Shinya's. But I don't know why he brought it today." Kise stared at the cover of the magazine. It said: "Echizen Ryoma was won again!" on the front cover and somehow he seemed really happy to playing tennis. In the evening, Kise brought the magazine home unaware that he took Nakamura's stuff, and searched up the pro tennis player. There was a video of Echizen Ryoma in a match against top pro tennis players. He seemed to have fun, and had sparkling surrounding him. Every shot Echizen took felt like he was a child and just glad to be playing simple tennis. **FLASHBACK ENDED.**

 _THAT'S RIGHT!_ Kise realized that the Pinnacle of Perfection is just similar to Kagami's final zone phase. It is the support of my team, but also just the fact that I should be having fun... The rally of the match between Kise and Tezuka went on.

"15, love."

"30, love."

"30, 15."

"40, 15." As the scores were announced, the crowd and Seirin teammates on the sidelines were screaming and shouting. Kise specifically, heard Kuroko Tetsuya, who shouted: "You can do it Kise-kun!" All of a sudden, Kise felt a flutter in his chest, then that flutter became sparkles around his body. In this deep water level, a shadow gestured to Kise to enter the door. When Kise consciously opened the door, he saw that the dark figure was Kuroko again. But as Kise passed the door, Echizen Nanjiro welcomed him. He then whispered: "Kise, do you have fun playing tennis?" Back at the match, Kise glanced at Echizen Ryoma, and then looked up to Tezuka and with a big wide smile, he asked:

"Tezuka, do you have fun playing tennis?" And he returned the yellow tennis ball with a swing that was as fast as lightning. Everything stopped at that moment.

"40, 30." The referee announced. It was Kise's turn to serve. He hits and scores again.

"deuce." Tezuka was stuck in position. He couldn't believe that Kise can be like Echizen, entering the Pinnacle of Perfection. Kise didn't care about the score anymore. He kept hitting the tennis ball and kept scoring.

In the end, the referee had to stop Kise from hitting the tennis ball. Kise suddenly fainted and Riko and the Seirin teammates had to drag him off the tennis court. The referee announced:

"Congratulations Team Seirin! -" But the referee was interrupted by a speaker phone:

"All athletes that participated in the National Sports Tournament: Come to the main stadium gymnasium around 6 o'clock. The host would like to give a message. Thank you."

* * *

Right before the gathering at the main stadium gymnasium of Niigata Perfecture, Kuroko Tetsuya was with Momoi Satsuki promenading on the sidelines of the festival.

"Tetsu! Is it really alright to leave Dai-chan and the others behind." Momoi asked.

"What's not right? We're just going to get drinks for them." Kuroko replied.

"Yes. But..." Momoi started blushing. _In a way, it is like date with Tetsuu._ She started giggling as she held Kuroko's arm. As the two were walking by a festival booth for a game of 'fishing the most', Kuroko spotted Hinata and Kagami. They were competing for the most fish in their bowl and being (a bit) loud. When Kuroko and Momoi went near them, they spotted a black ink on their foreheads. The couple were confused.

"What happened to the two's foreheads?" Kuroko asked. Momoi chuckled.

"According to my analysis on their body stamina, I'm guessing they competed and bet with a girl. Apparently, this girl is Asahina Suzuka, a champion in high jump." As she finished saying, Akitsuki Yamato and Asahina Suzuka passed by, holding hands. Momoi gasped.

"Tetsuu, it's them!" The two watched how Akitsuki stuck with Asahina. Momoi was envious. _Why can't Tetsu be a bit like that guy. I wanna hold hands with Tetsu._

A few festival markets away, Riko Aida was left alone with Alexandra Garcia, whom has a kiss bug. Captain Hyuuga and the other Seirin teammates were peeking at them as Riko tried to get away from Alexandra. The juniors of Seirin Team urged Hyuuga Junpei to help Riko.

"Guys, have you been living in a rock. You know how Riko gets. She's scary. And besides, Alex is Kagami's mentor, she can scary too."

* * *

Back at the scene with Kagami and Hinata's fishing game, Echizen Ryoma walks by as Ryuzaki Sakuno is called out to him.

"What is it?" Echizen was a bit mad. Ryuzaki knew that Seigaku team lost but she still wants to try and ask:

"Hmm... it's about tonight. I know I'm... uh, asking a bit too much of you... but you can forget about the game by going with me to the Bon-Fire event. It will be the last night. What do you say?" Echizen turned around and walked off. Near a bush, Onoda and Kiyoko spooked Hinata from behind.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna go get dumplings with us?" Onoda asked.

"Sure. But what about him?" Hinata asked as he got ready to leave the fish game. He looked back at Kagami, who was still playing. "Kagami, I'm gonna go now." As the three walked away, it seemed like Kagami didn't hear.

"Gotchu!" He said when finally got the red special kind of fish. But there was nobody around him to celebrate.

* * *

At the meeting at the stadium gymnasium at 6 o'clock, it was all in speaker: K.M. explained the situation:

"Because of technical difficulties from the Information Technology department, the ratings of advancement aka. scoreboard for all registered teams have been shut down the rest of the week. On behalf of the IT department and the Entertainment department, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. To resolve this problem, I announce that games will continue and free coupons of high-class restaurants will be distributed for the winning teams. Please enjoy the rest of the week!"


	27. The Closing Ceremony

Chapter 27: The Closing Ceremony

As the week of National Sports Tournament has gone by, all participants whether individual games or team games kept their sportsmanship, integrity as a player and their festivity. It was all full of positivity and kindness towards everyone. Even when it players lost their match, there were no hard feelings. Everyone enjoyed the festival. In the end, these participants; Seirin Team, Karasuno Team, Seigaku Team, Team Predators, and everyone that was mentioned all had a blast. There was just one thing that they all never figured out. _Who was K.M?_ All they knew was that K.M. was in the LoveMe section Entertainment. They never really figured out what she looked like.

 **August 31** **st** **, 2015**

Everyone was once again gathered in the main stadium gymnasium of Niigata Perfecture. It was the closing ceremony, but instead of tears, everyone was enthusiastic to see the person behind this whole National Sports Tournament. A stage was added to the stadium that wasn't there in the opening ceremony. And everyone was curious. Suddenly, lights went out and the speaker sounded:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, participants and nonparticipants, let me introduce you to a Rock Band named…. *drumroll* - BLAST!" There were girls screaming in front of the stage. The band started playing, and the singer started singing. They went through two songs before the singer revealed the identity of the host.

"Ladies and Gents, I'm proud to introduce my friend, and your host of this National Sports Tournament: Kyoko Mogami." Everyone in the audience glued their eyes to the stage. A woman with a short orange hair and wearing a LoveMe super pink uniform stepped out towards the center light. She had a microphone in hand.

"Hello everyone, and thank you all for participating in this giant Sports Tournament. I wouldn't have accomplished this in a million years. But I'm glad that I did, for the sake of Japan and for the sake of the world. Our country may be small, but it has a big heart in what we do best. Sports drive athletes to achieve and break records from the past. Show business like LoveMe section of entertainment spread the word around. What we achieved today will become history of tomorrow. So cherish the day, and enjoy the night at the festival's last event: A grand bon-fire! Thank you! And wish all the best!"

 **THE END.**

* * *

Author's Note: I knowww, it has come to an end. I would like to thank all the viewers, reviewers, followers and favorites for supporting my story. I really had a blast writing it, I hope you also loved reading it.

FYI: I mentioned: "the Rock Band BLAST", that's from NANA. If you guys have any questions, please PM me or review. I will happily respond back.


End file.
